Family bonds
by LightningWolfHowl
Summary: Amistad Ervin is in over his head : now he knows who his father really is but when the truth of his origins comes back with a vengance, Rocket and Kaldur's son's best hope of escaping he light, lies with his family and team. Follow up to Mistake twice made.
1. Chapter 1

Why did the sun always rise? That was the question that Amistad Ervin asked himself every single morning. He would sit by the kitchen table and look out of the large glass doors over the vast expanse of the ocean. For as long as he could remember, he had loved the sight of the blue water which seemed to stretch on forever. If he hadn't ever left his island home, he might of believed that the sea went on forever and his little family lived on the only piece of land above it.

The sixteen year old starred down into his empty bowl of cerial. He was always the first one awake, even when he was a six year old, he never seemed to need as much sleep as the others. He could quite happily go to sleep at 2 in the morning and wake up before sun rise the next day, feeling no more tired than he usually would.

A fresh breeze blew through the open doors and windows of the house. The boy checked the time on the wall clock : 6.46 A.M. His mother tended to wake up about eight o'clock usually but it had been a late night, so she might be a while yet. As for his 'big sister', she could be up at any time; the thing about Lian Harper was she could be right behind you and you wouldn't know. As for her parents, it was impossible to guess what time they'd be up.

Following his daily routine, Amistad picked up his bowl and spoon and walked over to the sink. He began washing them in some warm soapy water. As he did so he raised his eyes to look at his reflection in the mirror behind the sink. It was something that he had been trying to avoid doing since yesterday but he knew that he couldn't hide from mirrors all his life.

The teen was a tall boy with a lean build. He had dark skin and dark hair which was rather shaggy at the moment as he was yet to have his shower and put some gel on making it strong arms were decorated by slightly red tattoos terminating in tiger heads. He possessed seaweed green eyes and high cheek bones. Both the latter were now strickingly familiar to him.

"You know vanity's part of pride, which is supposed to be one of the unforgivable sins. Don't you know?"

Amistad turned to look behind him and see a beautiful young woman. She was about twenty years old. She had long flowing black hair and deep blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tanned. Like both her parents she had a certain amount of lean muscle but still remained slender. Lian Harper was by anybody's standards, beautiful.

"Hi, Lian." Said Amistad "You sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same as always." He replied honestly "You hungry?"

"A bit."

The girl got a bowl out of the cupboard and helped herself to some of the cerial and milk that Amistad had left out for her. The teen sat on the worksurface watching his friend eat. It didn't take long for her to figure out that he was a million miles away thinking about something. In that respect, he was rather easy to read; his eyes would glass over and he would just fix a point in the room and stop moving.

Usually just what he was thinking about was a mystery. Today however Lian was 99.9% sure she knew what the cause of his daydreams was.

"Have you talked to him?" She asked him

"No..." Amistad admitted "He's not up yet."

"Where's he sleeping anyway?" Lian wondered

"Where do you think?" Amistad replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

An awkward silence settled in between the two of them. Amistad looked somewhat pained and bothered, as if what he was thinking about was hurting him somehow. Lian wanted to get him to think about something else. Her mind rushed through possibilities before eventually deciding on one that would appeal to the boy.

"Let's go exploring!" Lian suggested, Amistad looked up unenthousiastically

"We've already explored ever inch of this island Lian!" He reminded her

"Never stopped you before." She noted

"Don't you think you're a bit old for this?" He asked despite being younger

"No, of course not... Come on... Pretty please." She begged with big puppy eyes

"Oh! Ok!"

Both walked off to go and get ready. Lian as usual made it first to the shower. Amistad waited outside in the corridors with his clothes neatly under one arm. He strolled through the corridors waiting patiently. There was one shower in the entire large house for five of them, five up until last night.

He paused, as he passed one of the doors. It was closed but not locked, none of the doors here were ever locked. Cautiously, the teen turned the handle and opened the door just a crack. He wouldn't usually of done it but there was something he just wanted to confirm.

His mother was sleeping quietly curled up in a ball, behind her was the slumbering form of Kaldur'ahm. Amistad quickly and quietly closed the door once more.

Lian emerged dressed from the shower a moment later allowing Amistad to wash and get ready. He met his friend outside. They quickly made it across the beach to some rocks at the other end of the island. Both youngsters were able to agily scale the rocks and jump over the cravaches. Considering their pass time, better than advarage agility was a must have.

Lian jumped down from a high rock and found Amistad busy trying to skip pebbles across the ocean. It was a skill he had never really mastered. He could throw them far enough but just couldn't get them to skip. Whenever he tried it was a sure sign something was on his mind. Lian sighed and at down on a rock behind him.

"You need to use the small flat ones you know..." She told him, receiving a glare "He's a good person Ami."

"Sure... He just attacked Atlantis god knows how many times!" The teen replied sarcastically

"Amistad!" Reprimanded Lian "He's your-"

"Don't say it!" Ordered the boy "I know what he is, it dosn't make it any easier!"

"Just last night you two seemed to be getting on fine!" The girl reminded him

"I hadn't had the night to think it through..." Amistad explained

Lian sighed. Although her memories of Kaldur were vague, she had known him for longer than Amistad. Long enough to know that despite his sudden turn to the darkside, he had always remained good at heart. Amistad threw yet another rock into the ocean, Lian imitated him but managed to make hers skip, it passed the ripples left by his throw.

"It's not just brute strength..." She told him "You don't even know him Ami, spend some time together then decide."

"Yeah, go spend some quality time with a murderer..."

"Do I need to remind you that my mom used to be an assassin working for Ra's Al Ghul?" She asked him raising an eyebrow "In fact my half family tree's rotten! And that's nothing! Think about Damian! So don't you even start!"

Amistad looked somewhat surprised by Lian's outburst. The twenty year old was usually rather calm if a little childish at times. It had been a while since he'd seen her get angry but had forgotten that when she lost her temper, she was probably more dangerous than Superman... Looking slightly sheepish, the teen looked at his feet.

Lian let out a deep sigh and walked over to Amistad placing a hand on his shoulder. The teen looked back at her. He had only recently outgrown her but despite his superior height, he still looked up to her.

"Listen Ami. I'm just trying to do what's best for you and I think that you need to get to know your father." He nodded after a moment's hesitation "But I promise, if things don't work out between you two I'll help you kick him off of the island."

"Like that time we closed off the Zeta-beams and stopped the adults from coming back..." Amistad reminised

"Yeah, hopefully without the two hour lecture from Bats though..."

Amistad nodded thinking back to the event before starting to stroll back to the house.

/

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head!"

Kaldur groaned tiredly and grimaced. Something was shaking him. He opened his eyes to look up and see a familiar pair of dark brown eyes. His mind was spinning and uncaracteristically slightly painful, it took him a moment to recognise the face. Shifting over to look at the woman face on, the Atlantean smiled warmly.

He spent a while just scarring all of her features into his mind and memory. Spikey black hair, dark skin, beauty beyond imagining...

"Kiss me..." Kaldur asked, Rocket smiled and obeyed

"What was that for?" She asked him

"Just to remind me that you really are there..."

So many times, in sixteen years had he dreamt of seeing her face once more. He just wanted to be sure this was real and not his mind longing for the family he had been forced to abandon. He decided that Rocket was real. Apparently, she had been up for a few minutes as she was already dressed.

"What happened last night?" He asked her

"Why?" She looked somewhat confused

"I believe that I was mildly intoxicated." He admitted somewhat ashamed "I can not remember past talking to you in the room."

"What? You drank less than I did."

"I am not used to alcohol. I have not drunk any in sixteen years." He told her "I have never been very good at_ holding my liquor _as you would say."

"Well, I didn't notice..." She told him with a smile "Come on! Time to get up!"

Raquel walked over to their window and pulled up the blinds, letting in the light. Suddenly blinded, Kaldur instinctively hid his head under the pillow and let out a groan of pain and reluctance. Rocket let out a little chuckle and closed them once more.

"Looks like someone's got a hangover..." She told him with a chuckle, kissing the man on the cheek "Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen and we'll see if we can fix that."

With that Raquel left the room and emerged into the corridor. Judging by the wet footsteps on the floor, Amistad and Lian had gone for a walk. She entered the kitchen and put on the kettle, preparing a strong cup of coffee. She also turned on the frying pan and put some oil in it getting ready to prepare some breakfast.

"Beacon?" Asked Jade who had somehow materialised behind her "You got a hangover Rocky?"

"Nah..." She replied "But Kal does."

"Kaldur'ahm? With a hangover?" Asked the ex-assassin with a grin "I've got to see this?"

Sure enough a few moments later, Kaldur came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, with his head in his hands trying to shade his eyes from the night. Jade let out an amused chuckle. The Atlantean certainly looked sorry for himself. Taking over from Raquel, she put the beacon on the frying pan. Rocket handed Kaldur his coffee. The Atlantean took a few sips before smiling at Jade and Roy who had just come in.

"Thank you..." Muttered Kaldur "Goodmorning both of you..."

"Head ache?" Asked Jade, he nodded

"You're certainly less grumpy when there are ladies around..." Noted Roy

"You mean you've been drunk before?" Asked Raquel surprised, Kaldur moaned

"It was a long time ago Raquel." Kaldur stated "I was sixteen and relatively new to surface world customs..."

"I thought I'd show him a nightclub and forgot to warn him about drinks."

"As I recall, you gave me Vodka and told me it was potato juice before getting drunk yourself!" He said accusingly

"You still bare a grudge?" Roy asked

"I did not appreciate waking up chained to a radiator in your appartment."

"I had to make sure you wouldn't leg it and tell Bats. He'd of had my head..."

"Regardless..." Kaldur smiled "It feels good to be back."

The other adults smiled, it was now 9 o'clock in the morning, the sky was clear and it looked like it was going to be another hot day. Kaldur sniffed the smell of the beacon and suddenly felt himself liven up slightly. Though he had noticed the absence of both of the younger members of the family, they were probably on the beach or something.

The adults had just finished eating by the time the kids turned up. Lian entered first with Amistad lagging slightly behind her. Kaldur noted the slightly hostile and weary look that he received from his son. He gulped down a slightly large piece of beacon, feeling a not suddenly appearing his his throat. He suddenly felt like a child who had disappointed his parents.

"You guys go far?" Asked Roy breaking the silence

"Not really." Replied Lian "Just to the rocks."

"Hey Amistad why don't you-" Raquel would of talked to her son but he was always disappearing down the beach

"Amistad..." Muttered Lian disapprovingly under her breath

"Talk to him." Whispered Rocket into Kaldur's ear

The Atlantean rose to his feet and nodded before running out of the door after his son. The Harpers and Rocket remained inside and watched as Kaldur tried to catch up. Rocket let out a deep sigh.

"Something tells me, Ami's not going to play ball..." She muttered


	2. Chapter 2

Amistad never wore shoes, they annoyed him and he found it difficult as he possessed especially wide feet with webbing. He loved the sensation of the sea washing up against the sand under his feet. It always calmed him down... Yet not today, he knew his mother and probably Rocket would have something to say about his sudden disappearance when he got back to the house but he needed some time to himself...

"Amistad!" A voice called out behind him "Amistad!"

The teen let out a frustrated sighand stopped. Glancing behind him he saw Kaldur running after him at quite some speed. He was now too close for Amistad to pretend that he couldn't hear him. He wasn't sure why he was waiting, he didn't really feel like talking. Perhaps, he should continue on as if nobody was there? Too late, the older man caught up.

Amistad looked at Kaldur'ahm, the older man didn't seem to be at all tired. In the distance, he could make out his mother, Lian and her parents looking at them. Great, he couldn't exactly run away with them watching, not if he ever wanted to be able to return home... The boy noted that Kaldur was also walking around barefoot.

"Thank you for waiting." Kaldur said

His son shrugged and continued to walk along the beach. Kaldur watched him get a little further away before letting out a slight sigh and walking after him. He walked to the teen's left keeping at a respectable distance between them but not being to distant as to appear cold. His silver eyes looked down at Amistad who was looking to the side, away from him.

Kaldur had waited for sixteen years to be able to walk next to the sea like this on this island that he had come to consider his home. He had often dreamed of walking next to his son yet this wasn't quite as he had imagined it... He waited for several minutes but Amistad still remained the same; distant and refusing even to make eye contact. He had hoped that the teen would be the first to brake the heavy silence but it looked like he would have to.

"So... Do you not have school today?" He asked trying to find a subject of discussion

"No. It's sunday..." Amistad said rather quietly

"Oh..." Kaldur cursed himself in his head "Do you like school? When you are there that is..."

"It's kinda boring..."

Kaldur waited for the boy to go into a little more detail but he didn't. _He's as stuborn as his mother_, the Atlantean thought to himself with a vague smile. He had seen Raquel give people the cold shoulder sometimes (it had to be said; that most of the time he was one the receiving end) it was almost exactly like this.

"Kaldur, did you and mom sleep together?" Amistad suddenly asked bluntly

"What?!" Kaldur suddenly blushed and became flustered, he cleared his throat and quickly regained his calm; or at least tried to "Yes... I believe so, but-... Amistad that is not the sort of question you ask someone!"

"You wanted to talk!" The boy replied

"Not about that..." Kaldur's voice trailed off "Why do you want to know in any case?"

"So I can figure out how much of a jerk you are." The teen replied

"What?"

Under other circomstances, the Atlantean might have believed the teen's words to be a joke. It was clear here that it wasn't the case. More than slightly hurt, Kaldur wondered just what might have made him say that and just what his relationship with Raquel had to do with anything. He also noted that rather than call him 'father' or 'dad', his flesh and blood had opted for using his name. What had changed in a few hours? Just the night before Amistad had been far from hostile.

"Repeat yourself please." Kaldur asked his son, wanting to make sure he hadn't misheard

"I want to figure out how much of a jerk you are." Repeated Amistad "I think I already have."

"Why do you believe that I am such a thing?" Kaldur asked him

"Do you want the sort list or the long?!" Yelled Amistad "Number one is where were you?!"

"I was hunting down the light, Amistad I-"

"Where were you on my birthdays? Mom's? Where were you when Devastation almost kiled mom?" The teen continued to roar

"I was not aware such an event had taken place..." Kaldur muttered shocked

"You didn't know?! Does that make you feel better? Cause I didn't know that you were my father until yesterday! And I sure as hell felt better."

Kaldur took several steps back ashamed. He looked down, unable to look his son in the eyes. Rocket hadn't told him about the Devastation incident, indeed he had no idea that it had taken place. For him, everything that had happened for sixteen years on the island was a mystery. He knew that Amistad had become Torpedo and his mother's sidekick but he was otherwise unaware of everything else that had occurred.

He looked back to see Amistad, the boy's silver eyes were clouded over with an anger and hatred that were rare in his own. A silence remained for a little longer before finally Amistad let out a cold, dark and emotionless laugh.

"You know what's worse?" He asked his father "I could probably have forgiven you, if it wasn't for the fact that you just marched in here and treated mom and I like dirt!"

"I did not Amistad!" Kaldur raised his voice, he had never appreciated people saying that he didn't care about his family "I respect both of you!"

"Sure you just came along and pretended that you'd never been gone! You just slept with mom! Lke that! As if you'd never left!"

"I would never use or hurt either of you! Stop saying such lies!" Kaldur yelled angrily "I love both you and your mother with all my heart!"

"Then it's one hell of a small heart you've got there!"

Using his belt, Amistad surrounded himself in a red halo before quickly flying off. Kaldur was unable to do anything but watch as the boy disappeared into the distance on the other side of the island. The anger drained from his face suddenly. Was the boy right? Had he truly behaved immorally.

"Amistad!" Kaldur yelled at the top of his lungs "Come back! Please! I am sorry!"

"He needs time." Said Raquel landing behind him "It's a lot for him to take in."

"You overheard?" Kaldur questionned

"Yeah. When Amistad yells the whole island knows and when you yell the whole world hides." She told him taking his webbed hand in hers "He's never had a father and doesn't know about anything the Light did."

"You never told him that?" Kaldur was surprised

"I didn't want him to grow up thinking he was destined for evil or to be used by it..." She explained "Come on. I'll show the baby pictures."

Kaldur paused wondering if he should continue searching for his son. He felt rather guilty for yelling at him; he wanted to appologize and explain himself... If the stubborn teen would listen, that was. He lingered a moment longer but caught Raquel signalling him to follow her. Not having the willpower to do otherwise, he followed her. They went back to the house, Lian and Roy had set about cleaning the house.

Raquel went into the living room and opened a cupboard and pulled out a box. She blew a bit of dirt off of it and handed it to Kaldur. The Atlantean held it carefully, Rocket opened the box to reveal at least 200 hundred photographs. She picked one pile up.

"Here, these are him just after you left."

She handed Kaldur some photos of Amistad when he was just one year old. The father's eyes softened at the sight of his son just as he remembered him: tiny, slightly chubby features and always laughing. The photo showed Amistad in his mother's arms pulling a silly face. The next was apparently when the child was only just learning to walk. Another one with him playing football against Lian.

Raquel left Kaldur after about two hours, he spent the rest of the day flicking through the photos. Watching his son grow in size, stength and age. It was strange but the boy looked a lot like he did. Perhaps with slightly more his mother's face. Kaldur paused on the last picture, it was Amistad. He looked to be about 16. To his right was Lian, his left was a young boy with dark hair and blue eyes, a blonde girl and a boy with black hair.

Turning over the picture, Kaldur glanced at the title._ The team Gamma Squad, 2032 Amistad Ervin, Damian Wayne, Lian Harper, Fiona West, Ash Greyson. _He raised himself to his feet, noticing for the first time in hours the fact that it was almost diner time. He emerged into the kitchen to see Raquel cooking.

He approached behind her, quietly. She must have heard him as she spun around on her heels. Kaldur realised suddenly that she had placed her hands behind her back as if she was trying to hide something. The Atlantean frowed and approached her.

"You see the photos?" She asked him

"Yes." He replied "They are beautiful. You can be very proud."

She smiled as Kaldur gave her a kiss on the lips. As he did so however he passed his hands behind her and managed to pick up whatever she was trying to hide. He pulled away, Raquel looked somewhat ashamed, she had realised that it was a ploy. Kaldur looked at the small box on pills in his hand with his eyes wide with pain and shock.

"You are ill?" He asked

"It's nothing Kal..." She answered evasively

"Raquel." He raised his voice slightly "What is wrong? Please tell me."

"The doctor doesn't know yet, I've been feeling a little off recently..." She admitted "Just a little tired. The pills help."

"Does Amistad know?" Kaldur asked

"I haven't told him but that kid's smart, I think he might have caught on..."

"You're right there."

The adults looked around shocked as Amistad entered the room. The teen had been somewhere on the island for most of the day, hiding or rather staying away from them. He walked over to them giving Kaldur a cold glare as he did so before looking back at his mother. Raquel looked somewhat uncertain, so far the father/son reunion thing wasn't going so well and the last thing she wanted was for them to be worrying about her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amistad asked slightly angry

"It's nothing Ami! I'm a little under the weather that's all!" Rocket responded beginning to chop up an onion "Nothing you needed to worry about."

"Yeah... Just like I didn't have to worry about who my father was..." The boy began to walk off "I'll be in my room."

"Amistad..." Rocket began

Too late... The teen had already disappeared down one of the corridors. Kaldur and Raquel exchanged worried and uncertain glances. Putting down the knife, Rocket threw herself into her boyfriends arms, needing comfort. The Atlantean closed his eyes, today had not gone at all as planned...


	3. Chapter 3

_Okey Amistad, just how bad has your life become in say the last 78 hours? You met your father, Kaldur'ahm. As in the ex-leader of the team. As in the guy who betrayed them and joined Black Manta. As in the man who's got more blood on his hands than the entire league of shadows... Well, maybe not... Still a murderer. He's also staying at your house and it doesn't look like he's gonna leave any time soon._

_To make things worse, Lian, Roy and Jade think I'm being unreasonnable and are giving me the cold shoulder. So that's just great. Oh and mom, who's sick and doesn't know why; istn't too happy with me._

_So to summerise; everybody on my tiny island home hates me. That's just what I needed... _

"Amistad!" The teacher's voice echoed through the class

_Oh brilliant... _

The teen had been daydreaming. In a rather indescriete way it had to be said. He had been starring blankly out of the window, looking up at the sky, resting his chin on his hand. His silvery eyes darted over to look at his maths teacher. She had been writing some figures on the blackboard and had apparently spotted his absent minded state.

"Tell me, Mr. Ervin can the birds up there help you with this algebra?" She asked him

"You should know..." Muttered the boy

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, seeing as daydreaming seems to be your favourite pass time Amistad perhaps you might want to try these maths."

Amistad got up with a sigh, this really was the last thing he needed... He walked over to the blackboard and starred at the equasion for a few moments. Numbers and letters, that's what it was for him. He frowned. Somehow, they all made sense however. It had always been like this for him, he could just look at numbers and see the patterns and answers.

A few moments later, the blackboard was complete with numbers corresponding to the correct responses for the questions. The teacher looked at the Sofomore with surprise before clearing her throat.

"Yes, um... Very impressive! But pay attention none the less!"

Amistad sat back down in his chair. A minute later, he received a ball of paper in the head. He looked over to the raven haired boy who had thrown it. He was slightly shorter, than Amistad, with leaner muscles and always wore a pair of sunglasses over his deep blue eyes. Opening the paper ball the teen read the note :

_**Try not to daydream. Unless you're thinking of a new strategy to beat Beta squad tonight. **_

The training! He'd forgotten, Amistad turned to look at his disguised team mate and nodded.

/

"So, that's everything... Crazy huh?"

"You're right there..." Muttered Kid Flash "Your dad's Aqualad? I guess we could all of seen that one coming."

"What?!" Amistad exclaimed

"Think about it Ervin. He's a fish. Whenever you get it water you look like a fish and you smell like one!" Declared Robin

"Come on I don't smell like a fish!" Amistad defended himself, his friends looked a little offish "Guys?"

"We didn't want to tell you..." Admitted the slightly older Robin

"Thanks guys... I tell you my dad's Aqualad and you tell me I smell of fish..."

"What do you want us to do? Cry in sympathy?" Asked Speedy

Amistad paused. He didn't know what he had been expecting his friends to do. He was also pretty sure he didn't smell of fish, well... Okey maybe he did! Still, their reactions weren't exactly what he'd been hoping for, whatever that was... He had decided not to tell them about his mother, unsure weather or not Lian even knew.

"Look. You're the only one of us here who's family is legit is Ash." Declared Kid Flash "My grandparents were/are assassins. Cousin Lian, you know about and Damian is well... Damian..."

"Thank you for that one West." Responded the younger boy "Point is, you shouldn't be moping about it. Just get on with your life and stop being such a whimp!"

"They're right you know." Ash chipped in

Amistad starred at each of his friends. The oldest Robin aka Rob1 was Ash Greyson, the son of Nightwing and Zatanna, he sharred both his parent's physical traits. Kid Flash better known to the public as Fiona West had her mother's blond hair, her father's freckles and was 15 years old. The youngest of their number was Rob2, Damian; the son of the dark knight and Talia Al'Ghul. A handful at the best of times...

The door to the locker room swung open as Nightwing stepped in. An awkward silence settled in. The teen's respected the hero. He was the leader of the team and the most experianced member of the team. Although usually he was good natured, they all knew that it was best not to get on his bad side.

"Come on guys!" He said with a smile "Are you ready?"

The question was directed as much to Ash alone as the rest of his team. The teens all nodded. Today they were training. They were supposed to be sparing against all of Beta Squad; something which usually got them creamed... Beta Squad was made out of : Aqualad (Arthur Aquaman's son), Cyborg, Ravanger and Green Arrow II, Connor Hawke (I know chronologically and in the comics that's rubish)

They were yet to defeat the other team. Usually their fights would last about ten minutes, they could take down two or three of them but would eventually be defeated. They'd tried about three or four times; using various techniques, more or less sucessfully.

The teens entered the main hall of the cave (Sorry just can't come to grips with it being destroyed). Waiting for them, was Beta team. Three on either side didn't have powers, well, Ash could do some basic magic. Thoretically, they were pretty evenly matched. Nightwing was present, along with Artemis, Zatanna and Superboy; just in case any blood was spilled.

Although his father had been the first leader of the team, Lian was supposedly in charge of the Gamma though they all tended to do their own thing. Perhaps, that was their problem. Despite the challenge facing him, Amistad found his thoughts wondering.

_Are my friends right? Should I go and appologize to my father? He seemed a little angry after our argument... Maybe, I should try to get to know him a little more. Mom, Roy, Jade and Lian seem to trust him... So, he can't be all bad. But then both my parents are keeping something from me, I can see that... What could they be hiding from their own son. Do they really not trust me that much?_

"Amistad! Wake up!" Yelled Ash

The teen shook his head. Where was he again? Lian dove straight into him knocking him down just as one of Cyborg's beams flew straight over head. That could have hurt despite the charms that Zatanna had placed around each of them charms which in theory should protect them from phyical harm and mean that their attacks didn't hurt. Computer would keep track of who was in and out.

Jumping to his feet, Amistad analysed the situation. Damian was making Ravanger's life a mysery, jumping all around her and bashing her with his stick. Kid Flash was desperatly trying to avoid Arrows. Ash was duelling Aqualad.

Kid Flash turned to charge Cyborg when a freeze arrow landed just in front of her, she slipped and skidded across the floor. Connor had her in his sights.

"Kid Flash FAIL!" Declared computer's voice

"Lian get your boyfriend would ya?" Asked Amistad, getting a playful bat behind the head from the archer

Lian was in a semi-relationship with Connor. One that Amistad couldn't ever understand; his mother assurred him that he would in time. He watched as the archers began firing arrows at each other. Ravanger FAIL! Amistad smirked, Damian could always be counted on to cause mayhem and beat people up. Even if the people on the recieveing end hadn't actually done anything. The boy wonder then attacked Cyborg.

Amistad suddenly realised that he hadn't actually contributed anything to his team's battling other than standing around. He decided to go and help out Ash. Arthur's powers closely ressembled some of his own, at least now he knew why. The young man was five years older than Torpedo. He was tall, with blond hair and his mother's eyes.

Using his belt Amistad made himself float slightly and created a bubble around Aqualad. Ash looked at his now trapped foe with slight confusion before being stuck in the side by one of Cyborg's beams. Arthur looked up and using his water bearers sent a wall of water crashing into Torpedo who lost his concentration and fell to the floor.

He quickly jumped back up however as Aqualad was charging towards him with two large water swords. Using his powers he picked up the residual water from the floor and crafted two of his own. Their swords crashed into each other. Although younger, Amistad was almost as tall as his opponant.

_I wonder if he knows who my father is... Kaldur was his father's protegé after all. _

"Concentrate Amistad!" Instructed Arthur seeing the boy's attention wonder

"No need to tell me that..." Torpedo replied

Aqualad smirked in reply and pushed back a little harder. Amistad felt himself loose some ground. Gritting his teeth, he pushed back. He knew he needed to try something different... Maybe if he used his tattoos. Chanelling some energy into them, the teen watched as they began to glow in various shades of red and sparks crackled out of them. _Can my father do this?_

He had used his powers many times before but as soon as he thought that one thought something inside of him clicked. He felt more power running out of his tattoos more than he wanted... Suddenly engulfed by the red lightning Amistad staggered backwards. The others all looked on in shock.

"Zatanna... Is that?" Nightwing started

"Yes!"

"Danger, B.30's heartrate reaching critical levels." Echoed the computer's voice

"Zatanna!" Yelled Richard Greyson

Zatanna quickly muttered a series of spells. Amistad felt his powers begin to calm down, until they finally stopped all together. He fell to his knees and rubbed his arms. His tattoos were burning hot. There was a sharp pain in his chest. His heart as racing and beating hard, he was out of breath and covered in sweat; like he'd just ran a marathon. Feeling exhausted and he winced as the room began to spin. The next thing he knew everything went black.

/

"It was definatly chaos sorcery." It was Zatanna's voice

"He's making a quick recovery but it's more why he fainted that worries me." Declared Nightwing

"Do you believe it might be to do with..." It was Kaldur

"Hey baby..."

Amistad groaned and opened his eyes. His mother was sitting by his bed in the infirmary, she gently stroaked his hair. Although comforted by his mother's presence, he knew that her greating him had been as much to warn the others as to reassure him. Looking around, he noted the presence of an IV drip in his hand. Zatanna and Nightwing approached slightly but Kaldur remained at a distance, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Rocket

"Tired. What happened?" He muttered weakly

"You just pushed yourself a little too hard..." Zatanna explained "You lost control of your powers, it happens."

"Never before..." Amistad told them

"Perhaps, it would be better if we let you have some rest." Advised Aqualad

The others agreed and left the room. Raquel seemed to hesitate slightly before leaving with the others. Amistad could faintly hear their voices but they were too far away for him to make out what they were saying. He wanted to get up and easedrop but was certain that Nightwing would hear him or Zatanna would sense his presence. They were talking about him and it was something they didn't want him overhearing. What was it?!

"_Frustrating isn't it?"_

Amistad sat bolt up right and looked around the room. Nobody was there... He had heard a soft voice belonging to a woman. He didn't recognise it. It took him a while to associate it with telepathy but who would be contacting him?

"_Who's there?"_ He asked in his head

"_Fear not. We want to help you."_ Replied the woman

"_Oh, yeah? How?"_

"_Do you know just what they're hiding from you?"_

"_No..."_ He confessed

"_Poor Amistad... Lied to all your life my those dearest to your heart. They are hiding the secret to your very existance."_

"_Why would they?"_

"_Because they're afraid."_ There was a pause _"We'll be in touch..."_

"_Wait!"_

Too late, the voice was gone. _Did I just dream that?_ He wondered. _Why would they lie? Why are they afraid of me..._


	4. Chapter 4

Rocket was busy sorting through the washing up. Kaldur had volenteered to help but she had polietly declined and asked him to go and try to fix the air conditioning. It had broken down. Again! She picked up one of Amistad's costumes and let out a deep sigh. At that moment, she heard some webbed feet behind her.

"Did you try to do a Superboy or something Ami?" She asked her son who was standing in the doorway behind her

"No... I think it happened when I was flying." He said referring the to fact that the shirt was nearly ripped in two

"Why even put it in the wash? The only way you could wear this is if you suddenly developed the ability to half yourself!"

"Sorry..."

"No need to..." She replied smiling before becoming more serious "Is there something you want to talk about?"

She could always tell with Amistad, there was a certain shy look about him which was never present in other circomstances. She'd also noticed that he'd been keeping an eye on her for a while waiting for her to be alone. That was the main reason she'd sent Kaldur to fix the air-con, that and it was increadibly hot. The boy looked up at her with his silver eyes.

"I wanted to know... How come you and Kaldur-" Rocket frowned "My father are together?"

"Come on... Let's find somewhere private." She told him softly

Turning on the washing machine, Rocket lead her son outside and took to the skies. He followed. She always wore her belt under her clothes, even on their island home which was pretty much the safest place she knew. They flew over the jungle to the top of the mountain and sat on the large rock at the very top. It was the highest part of the island and enabled them to view everything. It was almost diner time and the sun was beginning to set.

Rocket turned to look at her son, the teen was unusually quiet and subjued. She let out a sigh, Kaldur's return was hitting him harder than she'd ever imagined it would.

"What do you want to know?" She asked him

"Everything... From the beginning." He replied quietly

"Well, that could take a while." She replied with a smile "Well... The first time I ever met your father, it was new year's eve, 2010. Icon was just getting accepted into the league and I was stuck inside with the team and not too happy about it if I remember correctly."

Amistad was listening with undevided attention. Nobody would interrupt them here, it was their secret place; Amistad had been coming here with his mom for as long as he could remember... He could remember coming here many times, when he was upset, to look at the stars or watch the sunset...

"I had always had a bit of a crush on him, since I first saw him on TV... I must have been younger than Damian. I didn't ever think I'd ever meet him. Well, you know what happened that day and the one after it. I'm sure that Nightwing or somebody else told you about it." Or course those two days were famous amoungst the team "I gave your father a peck on the cheek on New Years."

"And you started dating." Amistad deduced

"No... Not straight away. See your father had a long term crush on this girl called Tula."

"Tempest's wife?"

"Yeah. She basically said no and he had some trouble getting through his head." She recalled "That and I had only just turned fifteen, he was seventeen a few weeks later."

"That's not even two years."

"It's a lot when you're that age." Rocket told him "Kaldur was afraid he'd be 'taking advantage of me'"

"So how'd you two get together?"

Amistad was curious. Rocket liked answering the questions. It mean't that she could think back to the past and remember. It was also a sign that he was actually taking an interest in his father rather than just dismissing him. Maybe there was some hope yet.

"We got captured. On a mission to sort out a Bialian missile base, it was a trap; the soldiers were on us in a flash. Kal got shot through the leg and I was too stuborn to leave without him."

"You've never told me this, what happened to you?"

"Queen Bee had us tortured for information." Raquel recalled flatly "After one day, I was sitting in a cell bleeding all over and thinking I was going to die. Then I realised Kaldur was there. He promised me w'd make it through."

"How long were you captured?" Amistad asked

"Three days."

"That long?!" Amistad exploded "What were they doing?! Having a picnic?"

"As you should know, it's not that easy... We were hidden in a secret base in the center of Bialia, you can't just bardge in, it would mean war."

"Did you tell Queen Bee anything?"

"Not one word." Raquel declared with a hint of pride in her voice "It did mean that we had to take two weeks off though to recover."

"Then you started dating."

Rocket nodded. She still had nightmares sometimes about being locked in that dark and damp cell, with no food or water. She'd found it hard, Kaldur was part fish... Yet, he had never complained, not once. He'd cared for her all the way through it. It really had been the event that had brough them together. Though they had both had to spend two weeks visiting Black Canary's therapy twice a week and three days in hospital.

"I could spend weeks talking about those few months..." She sighed thinking back to them "Your father really is a wonderful person Amistad."

"He still betrayed the team..." The boy muttered

"I remember the day he changed... We were on a date in Dakota city. Kal got a call from Aquaman telling him that something bad had happened. He left..." Raquel suddenly looked somewhat uneasy "Amistad you've got to promise not to tell anyone else this, your father's never mentions it."

"I won't." He promised

Rocket told him about that night, Kaldur had come to her house and just simply sat in a corner with his head in his hands. It had taken almost half an hour for her to get out of him that his parents had been arrested by Orm for a treacherous relationship with Black Manta (for which there was little proof) and finally been executed before either Kaldur or Aquaman could do anything.

As soon as he had finished his story the Atlantean had broken down in tears. She had tried as best as she could to console and calm him but it had done very little to aid the newly orphaned Atlantean. She didn't mention that eventually, he had cried himself to sleep in her bed with her lying next to him.

"He disappeared not long after that..." Rocket remembered "And met up with his father... Least said about that the better."

"Yeah, I know about all that..." Amistad muttered

"I finally met him nearly five years later." She remembered the fateful night in Venice

"But he was still evil. How could you have..." Amistad muttered unable to get the rest of his sentence out

"I still loved him Ami and he still loved me."

"But why... He's a murdered."

"Maybe... One day, you'll understand..." Rocket muttered

She looked out over the sea, thinking private thoughts. Amistad couldn't understand... Not yet. He hadn't experianced true love. Sure, he'd had a few girlfriends but never anything serious. He wasn't alone however; a lot of people had trouble understanding, even the younger members of the team who had never really known Aqualad.

"You never mentionned him... Up until a few days ago, I had no idea..."

"It was for your on protection!" She told him, lying of course and she hated it "The Light wanted your father dead after he betrayed them, if they knew he had a son..."

"Why not tell me?" He repeated

"Amistad..." She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes "You've got to trust me, one day, you'll be ready to understand and I promise we'll tell you everything. Until then, please... Look inside of your father, try to see the goodness that I once did and still do. Because you know, he is your father and he's a lot like you."

Amistad looked a little lost in his thoughts for a moment. Although neither him nor Kaldur could see it, she noticed the similarities. Not just physical (Amistad was almost a clone of his father) but also in the way they behaved. Despite his slightly more voletile temper and occasional outburst, deep down Amistad possessed his father's kindness and protectiveness.

"Please... Give it a try... For me." She asked him

"Alright... But no promises!"

"Come on..."

The two of them flew down to the house, outside Kaldur was busy trying to dismantle the airconditining unit which he had somehow ripped off of the wall. He looked up and gave Raquel a smile before looking somewhat sheepish at the sight of his son. Amistad and his mother landed softly on the patio.

"I hope I can repare it..." Kaldur told them, more to Rocket than Amistad "Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Yes." Rocket replied, descrietely nudging her son forwards

"I was thinking..." The teen said quietly walking over to his father unable to look him in the eye "I'm sorry for how I yelled at you... Maybe... We could give it another shot."

"I would like that a lot." Kaldur declared with a soft smile

"I'm just going to finish the washing..." Rocket declared

She walked over to Kaldur and gave him a peck on the cheek as she walked past him, she gave Amistad a hidden proud smile. The father and son spent a moment looking at each other unsure what to do. The Atlantean was shocked to say the least by his son's change of heart and suspected that the boy's mother had something to do with it. Amistad's eyes suddenly widened making Kaldur turn.

Rocket suddenly looked weak and uneasy on her feet. She stumbled around for a minute before without warning, her legs gave way underneath her and she collapsed. Kaldur was only just fast enough to catch her. He quickly supported her gently in his arms, kneeling down. She seemed to be in pain. He took her temperature; as well as being strangely pale, she had a burning fever and her heart was beating like a drum.

"Mom!" Yelled Amistad

"Raquel! Raquel!" Kaldur called out desperatly before turning to his son

"Amistad! Call the league! Tell them to have an ambulance ready! Your mother is very sick!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kaldur sat in the hospital room next to Rocket's bed. They had been able to carry her through the zeta beam portal to Gotham City where an ambulance had been waiting for Raquel. They had told the doctors that she had collapsed down the alley way. That was quite some time ago, she'd woken up since then and was currently trying to reassure everyone that she was okey. She had an IV drop and was on a heart monitor. Since awakening, the doctor's had asked her all sorts of questions :

Had she drunk enough water? Was she eating? Was she on drugs? Was she on alcohol? Had she any history of fainting?.. The list was endless, to add to it were the various tests they had taken. The only thing Rocket could think of was the medecin that her other doctor had given her. Perhaps she had suffered from a bad reaction...

The hospital room had been flooded with guests over the past few hours. Team mates old and new had popped around to see how she was doing. Even some members of the justice league had turned up. All in civilian clothes of course, to avoid suspicion. Most had gone back home and whished her a speedy recovery but some such as Nightwing, Zatanna, Artemis, Wally, Roy and Jade had decided to stay.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Amistad for the hundreth time

"Fine..." His mother replied "Same as the last time you asked... Relax! I just passed out!"

"You had 41°C fever!" Her son reminded her

"Amistad! Maybe you could go with Ash, Fiona and Lian to find a drinks despenser! I'm partched..." Asked Wally

"Sure..."

The teen got up, he knew the adults wanted him out of the room so that they could talk to Raquel in piece or rather in private. Still, he got up and left. Waiting outside were his friends. They looked at him sympathetically. Without saying a word or asking for an explanation they followed the teen through the corridors. Artemis made sure that the kids had left before nodding to the adults.

"Raquel... How do you really feel?" Asked Zatanna, she could tell just by looking at her that she was sick

"Bad." She replied simply "It came on all of a sudden on the island and I don't feel any better."

"What are the symptoms?" Kaldur questionned

"Head ache, sore, I know I've got a fever, I'm tired..." She paused catching her breath "And I feel really weak..."

"All that?" Wally responded trying to hide his worry

"It could just be the flu." Suggested Roy

Jade kept quiet, she'd never seen anyone have the flu this badly before so she had her doubts. Kaldur approached his girlfriend and gently held her hand. It struck him that despite the fact that she was clearly trying to grip him hard, he felt virtually no pressure. He placed his other hand on top of hers in an attempt to comfort her somehow. The door opened and the doctor came in. Instantly everybody became still and silent and gave him their undevided attention.

"Uh... Could I have a moment in private with Miss Ervin and her partner please?" He asked

"It's okey doc... Anything you want to say to me, you can say to them." Rocket replied "You don't have to stay..."

"It's okey, Rocky, we're with you." Artemis told her

They turned back to the doctor, he looked rather young an slightly uneasy. Kaldur braced himself, he had already guessed that this wasn't a regular bug but something more serious. Just what he didn't know but it was a fair bet that it wasn't anything good. The doctor cleared his throat and seemed to check his notes before looking back at them.

"I'm sorry, I have some bad news..." He paused for a moment, Kaldur felt Rocket hold his hand a little tighter "There's no easy way to say this but I'm afraidwhatever it is it's causing your white blood cells to multriply at an unpresidented rate... It's a very nasty case of Leukemia"

The room fell silent. Kaldur looked at the doctor in shock, his eyes wide. The words slowly sunk in, he felt Raquel gently let go of his hand. He turned to see her, she didn't look afraid, in fact she didn't look anything at all. Her face was occupied by a vague expression. The rest of her friends faces had become sorrowful.

"How far along is it?" Rocket asked without a hint of sadness in her voice

"Very." Replied the doctor "This is unlike any for I've ever seen, it's developpent is increadibly rapid, the fastest any of us have ever seen."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Asked Kaldur

"Maybe, I would advise using chemotheropy straight away." The look in the man's eyes said that he wasn't over-optimistic about her chances "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, thank you doc."

The doctor nodded and walked outside the door leaving them in piece. What worried Kaldur was that the sickness had struck so quickly and so violently and it was just the beginning. He looked at Rocket, she seemed rather unfazed by the news even giving him a soft and kind smile.

"Raquel..." He muttered

"It's okey..." She replied "I'm not dead yet... At least, it's nothing contagious."

"We'll leave you two in peace..." Declared Nightwing

"Are you scarred?" Asked Kaldur coming closer to her after the others had left

"Yes." She replied simply "I always thought I'd die somewhere out in the field..."

"You are not going to die!"

Kaldur's declaration was as much to put his own mind to rest as to comfort her. Raquel was too strong to simply die! She couldn't! She wouldn't! Unlike her, he had always hoped that when the time came Raquel would be elderly and surrounded by her loving family. That was part of the reason why he had left all those years ago, to enable her to live a long and normal (as far as that ever went for them) life. He placed his head on the bed next to her, she gently ran her hand through his platinum hair.

"Oh Kal..." She muttered "Amistad's going to need you."

/

"Turn it off!" Declared Amistad

The teen let himself fall backwards into a chair. He had been listening the the discussion through a bug that Ash had planted. He placed his head in his hands and considered what he had just heard. His mother was sick... Very sick... How could this be? He couldn't imagine a world without his mother... She wouldn't be there to welcome him in the morning, laugh with him or comfort him... Lian cautiously approached him.

"Ami..."

"Get away from me!" The teen screamed at them "I want to be alone!"

They exchanged unsure glances. They were torn, Amistad was clearly not in the best of mental states but then again, perhaps to get through that he needed to be alone. Lian was the first to reluctantly walk away, followed by Fiona and lastly Ash. His father had lost two of his parents when he was young... Maybe he understood slightly more... Finally Ami was left alone in the corridor.

"Tragic news..." Said the voice in his head he had heard a few days ago

"You know?" He asked

"Sadly yes."

"Is there anything you can do?" Amistad asked, he wasn't sure why he bothered he didn't know whoever this was and why would they be able to help

"Maybe."

"What?"

"Meet us at the central Cafe in Gotham City in three days time 3.45pm sharp! And alone." Declared the woman's voice

"What can you do?"

No response... _Should I really go?_ Amistad asked himself


	6. Chapter 6

"Shh!"

Lian tiptoed through the house followed by her friends. They were currently trying to find Amistad who had been in a foul mood since the hospital and showed no signs of getting any better. They had decided that enough was enough and they needed to confront him head on. Maybe then he'd open up a little, rather than hide in his room all day. Rocket's attempts to get him out had been unanswered and Kaldur's met with hostility.

Speedy approached the door to her little brother's room and tried to push it open, to her surprise it wasn't locked. The door swung open to reveal Amistad's room in even more of a mess than it usually was. Apparently the teen wasn't in. She checked the time, 2 o'clock... Strange, he was always home this time.

"What are you doing here?"

The small group spun around to see Aqualad standing behind them. There was no anger in his eyes or voice; more a slight curiosity. Lian took a step forwards, she could see that Damian was about to put his foot in it.

"We're looking for Amistad." She replied

"He is not here. Indeed he left a while ago but refused to say where he was going." Kaldur replied

"Oh... Where are mom, dad and aunty Raquel?" The Atlantean let out a deep sigh

"Chemotherapy." He responded, unusually not making a proper sentence

The group of teens didn't respond. Even Damian knew this was a touchy subject. Raquel hadn't had another serious attack of her illness but it was noticeable that she was far more quite and subjued than normal. She tried not to let it show and remain her usual kind and confident self but you could see a hint of sadness in her eye. As a result, the general atmosphere of the house had reached funeral levels...

"Would you like some drinks?" Offered Kaldur suddenly trying to change subject

"Yes please." Replied the teens without really thinking

Within a few minutes, they were all sitting outside on the patio. It was rare but today, the sky was full of clouds fortunatly the rain seemed to be staying away, for the moment... Kaldur reappared with several glasses of fruitjuice and water for himself; he was traumatised after his hangover and had decided not to drink ever again.

"How come you're not at the clinic?" Asked Damian

"Raquel would not have me go, she wished for me to stay with Amistad." Kaldur told them "However I seem to have failed in that task..."

"Ami often goes on walk abouts..." Ash said "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I hope you are correct..." Muttered Kaldur before chuckling to himself "Raquel will have my head if I have misplaced our son."

After they had finished their drinks, Kaldur allowed the teens to stay until their friend returned. It occurred to him that Amistad may very well have ran away but then he told himself that his son would never do that for his mother's sake... It depressed the father that his son wanted so little to do with him. It was fair to say that Amistad hated him... How could he ever raise a child that despised him?

Meanwhile, in Amistad's room, Torpedo's team were busy using the boy's computer. They weren't playing games however, no... Ash would have made his father proud as he hacked the Justice League's computer. He was able to get into the satellite network and contemplated the screen currently showing the earth from a far.

"I planted a chip on Amistad's belt a while back." The hacker confessed "That way we could track him if ever he ran off again."

"Wait a minute..." Said Fiona exchanging glances with her friends "Did you do that to us as well?"

"Uh... Only your hero suits." The boy replied, his friends glared daggers at him "And this is the first time I've ever used them I swear!"

"Well, where is he?" Asked Lian loosing her patience

Ash tapped into the PC which quickly zoomed in on a Cafe in Gotham City square. The teens contemplated it, registering the coordinates. Now all that remained was Aqualad. They needed to talk to Amistad alone, without his father interfering especially as the two weren't on the best of terms at the moment... But he'd want to come along if he knew where they were going! The teens came up with a plan.

"Uncle Kal! Come quickly!" Yelled a voice through the house

"Lian?" Asked the Atlantean

He quickly rushed to where the voice had come from but found himself standing in the open door to a rather hot cupboard. The device on the wall indicated that somebody had turned up the heating to 40°C. Who would do that?! Damian and Fiona crashed brutally into the Atlantean's back knocking him flying inside the small, dark room. Quickly, Lian grabbed a chair and managed to jam the door. A few seconds later, there was some frantic pounding from Kaldur.

"What are you doing?!" He bellowed "I do not find this amusing! It is hot in here..."

"Is he going to be okey?" Asked Ash

"Sure he will..." Replied Lian "It's not too hot, just enough to tire him a little. If not he'd just bardge down the door!"

"And hey, if he does get cooked then we'll all just have fish and chips tonight." Declared Damian, the others ignored him

"He is going to kill us though..." Decided Fiona

"No he won't..." Lian assured her friends

"I would not be so sure!" Yelled Kaldur from the other side of the door

Deciding that they may very well have over stayed their welcome, the teens quickly used the Zeta beam to get to Gotham.

/

Amistad checked his watch. He had been here for over three hours. He had watched the people come and go. The bartender seemed to think he was insane for sitting there for so long by himself. The teen was beginning to ask himself the same question. He had come here after his mother had gone to get some chemotherapy but had decided on leaving before that. He'd overheard his parents talking about 'what if...' scenarioes and he had decided he had to do something.

He had no idea who the voice he could hear in his head was. Or if they could even help. Perhaps, he was insane and had been dreaming but... They said they could maybe help his mother and although he didn't always show it properally he loved her more than anything else in his life. _I'd sell my soul to save mom... _Amistad thought to himself.

The door opened. Amistad's eyes widened suddenly as he recognised his friends. They came over and sat around the booth with him. He couldn't think what to say to them. Part of him wanted to yell and tell them to go away, the voice had told him to be alone. However that would cause a scene, something he could ill afford to do.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Fiona

"Does it matter?" He snapped

"Amistad!" Lian reprimanded coldly "You know we're risking our lives for you!"

"We locked your dad in a cupboard..." Damian said with a devilish smile

"Good riddance." Amistad responded

"You don't mean that." Ash said

Amistad gave him a dark look which meant; _Like you know what I mean. I meant it_. His friends suddenly fell silent. Rocket's son checked his watch, 3.43pm, he was running out of time to get rid of his friends! Lian considered her little brother for a moment, it looked like she was going to have to be cold and serious with him.

"Look! We're all really sorry for what's happening with aunty Raquel but that's no reason to take it out on those around you!" Amistad didn't respond "Nobody can help the fact that she's got Leukemia and you making everyone's life a pain is only making it worse for her!"

"Don't say that!" Amistad growled darkly

"Grow up Amistad! Stop being a selfish little brat! Your mother needs you and she also needs your father! Are you even listening to me?!"

Lian noticed that something seem to have caught Amistad's attention as he had suddenly gone wideyed. She turned to look in the doorway and almost screamed. Vandal Savage, Queen Bee and Klairon were standing there. It had been years since she'd last seen them... She was only four at the time, yet they didn't seem to have aged a day. Savage walked over to their table without a care in the world.

"I thought my instructions were rather clear Amistad... You were to be here alone!" Queen Bee declared "Still this could be turned to our advantage."

"You're working with them?!" Ash yelled accusingly with disbelief

"No! I... They were in my head... They said..." Amistad was unable to mutter a coheriant sentence

"Later!" Snapped Lian "For now, let's get out of here..."

"Oh... That won't be a problem... Here we'll give you a lift." Declared Klairon

There was a sudden bright flash of red light and everyting faded into darkness...


	7. Chapter 7

_Foolish teenagers..._ Kaldur found it strange to be thinking such hostile thoughts about a group which he would probably have been part of were he younger. Still, he was far from amused by the teen's stunt and was planning on giving them all a piece of his mind when they returned. He had just finished his forth glass of water since being released from the prison by Roy and wasn't happy about it.

"Kaldur!" It was Jade who had come into the kitchen "Raquel needs you."

The Atlantean didn't need to be told twice. He had only briefly seen Rocket since her return and she had been looking rather poorly. Though she had still mustered the strength to call him an idiot for letting Amistad walk off. He hadn't really found it in him to argue with her, partly because she was sick, he agreed with her it had been stupid thing to allow but also because for a moment he had seen the old Rocket that he had known; arguing her was less productive than trying to move a mountain with his bare hands.

Kaldur came into the living room, his eyes fell painfully open Raquel shivering under the blankets. Apparently, there would be no more arguing with her today... Everything faded seeing the form of the woman he loved curled up in a ball, contemplating her hands which she was unable to keep still. He approached slowly. Raquel gave him a tired smile which he returned. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked her

"I wouldn't say no to a cuddle." She replied

Kaldur nodded and sat next to her on the couch. Cautiously he placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Rocket took some comfort in being able to feel his strongheart beat but her shaking still didn't stop. She closed her eyes and tried to lull herself to sleep to briefly escape from the world but failed. She felt Kaldur gently grab her hands, he held them still and placed his head on her shoulder.

"What would I do without you?" She asked him weakly

"Most likely? Live piecefully with Amistad..." Kaldur spoke

"Without you there wouldn't be an Amistad." She reminded him "Besides, I'd still have Leukemia."

"I was thinking... Is it possible that your illness may have been caused by what the light did?" Kaldur asked

"I don't know... But let's not talk about that..." Her voice suddenly became harder "We've been over it a hundred times... It wasn't your fault..."

Kaldur didn't argue, they had been over the subject many a time. He still blamed himself for not being there for his friend. Perhaps things would be very different, he often wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gone to Venice that one time... Maybe, he would still be working for the light as a villain... Or would he have changed sides anyway? It often haunted him, what he had done in the past, especially as it had been out of his own free will.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Rocket who gave him a kiss on the cheek. She smiled up at him before resting her head against his and seemingly drifting into a light sleep. Jade and Roy suddenly came in and turned on the TV.

"Ollie said something important was happening." Explained Red Arrow

/

"Where's Fiona mommy?" Asked a little red headed boy

"She'll be home soon..." Declared Artemis

"It's diner time already!" Wally said walking up and down impatiently "She hasn't even called!"

"Drew honey go and watch some TV okey?"

Artemis hurried away the eight year old. He was their younger child. He possessed his father's ginger hair but his mother's slightly more asiatic features and eyes. Drew had also begun to show some signs of superspeed. Tonight however it was the disappearence of their older daughter which worried them. Sure sometimes Fiona stayed out late but she always phoned to tell them where and why.

"I'm sure she just lost track of time." Artemis tried to calm her husbend

"She never has before..."

"Wally, she's got superspeed and knock an fully grown adult off of their feet what's the worst that could happen?"

"Mommy! Daddy come see!"

Wally and Artemis went into their living room to look at whatever Drew was calling them for. He he watching a news report on TV, Cat Grant was presenting it coming from Gotham City. The couple's eyes widened as they heard what she was talking about.

/

Richard Greyson continued tapping into his PC looking for possible leads into his investigation. He had noticed that somebody had hacked into the Justice League's central computers, very efficiently it had to be said. So well in fact, he doubted anyone else would have noticed... He only knew of a few people capable of doing such a good job : himself (obviously), Tim Drake (tough he had quickly barred him out as he was currently in Irak doing whatever Red Robin did), Damian Wayne (currently suspect number 1 but this was a little too descrete for him) and his son, Ash...

Come to think of it... Where was Ash? He usually came in to say hello when he came back home. Making sure to log out, Nightwing got up and walked through the rooms of his large appartment. He checked Ash's room which was just opposite his own but the bed was made and the teen obviously wasn't home.

"Ash!" He called out "You home?"

No answer... He figured he'd go and ask his girlfriend, Zatanna if she'd seen the boy. They'd been close ever since they'd first met and although not always the most faithful of boyfriends, Richard had made more of an effort once he'd learnt that he was going to be a father. He walked into the living room and found her starring at the TV screen holding a mug of coffee.

"Hey, Z you wouldn't happen to know where Ash is do you? Z?" He asked, no response, she remained starring at the screen. Curious to see what was capturing all of her attention he too turned to look at it. "Oh no..."

/

"... The owner of the cafe had a close encounter with the villains themselves." Declared Cat Grant, the picture switched over to a frantic looking bar tender

"There were three of them; a boy with bright red eyes, some guy he was as big as a bear and some woman! They just came in and talked to a bunch of kids then poof! They disappeared in some red light!"

"No one is sure just what these people wanted with the children but one has already been identified as Damian Wayne..."

The reporter didn't need to say anything else for everything to fall silent in the Ervin/Harper household. If Damian was involved then it was a fair bet that the other kids were his friends. Most likely Amistad and Lian were amougnst them. Judging by the descriptions given it was Klairon, Savage and Queen Bee... The kids never stood a chance... But why and how had they found them? And if they wanted to capture the children why hadn't they made a move sooner?

The parents spent a moment in silence. Each exchanging worried and shocked expressions. Their minds raced trying to think of the appropriate response. The phone rung, Kaldur got up to answer it but suddenly felt a gun be pushed to the back of his head. He already knew who was there.

"You're getting sloppy." Said a man's voice behind him

"I take it that you are aware of the situation then..." Kaldur deduced

"Kal? Who is this?" Asked Rocket weakly

"A friend... Of sorts." He replied "Put the gun down Jason."

"You might want to do that..." Advised Jade

Cheshire had snuck up behind the armed man and currently had a knife pressed against the back of his neck. The atmosphere relaxed somewhat as the man wearing a red helmet lowered the gun. Kaldur knew that his other friends would have had his back. Or at least he hoped so. Rocket created a shield around Red Hood containing the intruder and uneasily walking over to her boyfriend. The look in her eyes said that although she was sick, she was still more than combat able.

"Explanations now!" She demanded from Kaldur

"Later!" Requested Red Hood, the phone continued to ring "You lot are coming with me!"

"Why would we do that?" Asked Roy

"If you want to save your brats, we're your best shot."

The looks turned to Kaldur. He was as surprised as anyone that Jason had included him in this and knew that it would mean that he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. The phone rung out once more, the Atlantean looked behind him. It would be a member of the Team or the Justice League without a doubt. He looked back to face his various friendss (If Jason could be called such a thing).

"It's your choice." Jason told him


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I didn't think I'd be kidnapped by you again Kaldur'ahm!" Rocket declared

"Hush now... I will explain!"

Aqualad lead Raquel abord the small submarine docked just off of the rocks near the house. She stepped inside of the small round control room which seemed to be about three quarters of the actual ship. It was basic to say the least made out of some kind of metal with a couple of screens and controls. There were only two seats one of which was currently occupied by Red Hood who was tapping something into the screens. The door shut behind them.

"Dive!" Instructed Aqualad "The League will be here shortly and it would be best if we were distant."

"Oh! So now we're running away from the League!" Rocket declared glaring daggers at Kaldur "You haven't changed a bit!"

"It is not that simple..." Kaldur started

"It better not be! Cause I'm warning you! They've got my son and if we're going to do anything other than help him then you're both dead!"

"You weren't joking." Declared Red hood "I'd say she might actually be worse than Talia..."

"Indeed..."

Kaldur let out a frustrated sigh. He could almost feel Raquel's anger and that of Roy and Jade. He had virtually had to drag them away. There was a rattle as the engines started up and the submarine decended into the water. The others all grabbed onto something as it was far from a smooth ride. The Atlantean was used to it, he'd spent long enough on the rustbucket to not notice the vibrations.

As soon as he sensed they were moving, he decided to explain before Rocket tore his head off.

"This is Red Hood but you would have known him as Jason Todd." Kaldur declared

"What?! Bat's dead sidekick?!" Asked Roy "Isn't he a little dead and burried?"

"It's a long story..." Said Red Hood

"You better start talking! Because my daughter's out there somewhere and we just passed up our chance to help look for her with the League!" Said Cheshire flashing one of her knives dangerously "That goes for both of you."

Jason set about explaining how, after being killed by the Joker; he was brought back to life by Talia throwing him in a Lazarus pit. How he had then gone from mentor to mentor and admittedly killed several of them. Kaldur had been chosen by Talia as the boy's next potential mentor. Despite being initially reluctant, he had accepted. The idea of bashing Lights appealed to Red Hood and they had formed a somewhat bizarre alliance.

"So you're the ones who killed the Brain?" Roy asked

"Yes..." Admitted Aqualad "After escaping from prison, I set about hunting down the Light and assuring that they could not endanger anyone else."

"Otherwise put murdering them." Jade summed up, Kaldur looked at his feet slightly ashamed

"So, how exactly do you know where to go?" Asked Roy

Kaldur turned to look at Red Hood who decided to remove his helmet. The dark haried man started tapping something into the screen and brought up a map of Antarctica. There was a small red blip on the coast of the continent. Also on the map, near a location that Rocket recognised as where the island should be, was a green blip.

"Talia messaged me these coordinates a few hours ago, it must have been as soon as the kids were taken." Jason explained "She wants us to rescue Damian and the others before the Light can do anything to them."

"So you work for Talia'al Ghul who works for the Light but she wants you to take down the Light?" Rocket asked "Am I the only one who thinks that something's slightly wrong?"

"It is not that simple..." Kaldur tried to explain

"Well, it seems to be that none of you know just who's side you're on!" Rocket snapped

"Talia loves Damian and Bats more than she's loyal to the light..." Jason stated

"So what's the plan?" Asked Roy, Jason tapped on the keyboard and revealed plans for a huge structure.

"We'll go in here, here and here." He pointed at various parts "Once in we find the kids and set them free descretely then get the hell out of there."

"One question." Said Jade "Why not let the League or team in on this?"

Roy and Jade nodded in agreement, it was a good question. At the moment, it seemed like they were running away from the League but they really could use with the extra numbers and firepower. Not to mention the fact that if they made it back the League would have their heads for running off again.

"The League's too easy to track." Jason told them "That and this is a descrete mission with five of us, it'll be easier to get in unnoticed besides, there's no way they'd all fit in here!"

"About that... This is kinda crampt how long's the trip going to be?" Asked Roy

"About a day and a bit." Jason declared "Until then I suggest you get some sleep."

"Where?" Asked Jade

"Well, Kal and Rocket can sleep here." Said Jason "I'm sure we'll find some space for you in the engine room..."

"What?" Roy didn't sound amused

"Come on, I'll show you."

Jason lead off the Red Arrow and Cheshire. Kaldur turned to face Rocket who was glarring at him with her arms folded across her chest. He let out a sigh and walked over and opened a compartement in the side of the wall before pulling out a blanket and placing it on the floor. He lay down and looked at the bolted roof but noticed that Raquel was remaining firmly planted where she was.

"Are you not coming to bed?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Not with you!" She snapped "You should have said something."

"I intended to." Kaldur replied honestly "But with Amistad and your illness my thoughts were occupied by other things."

"How come I always end up on the receiving end when that happens?" Asked Rocket

"I am sorry, I should have told you..." He appologized "Are you coming to bed now?"

"Nope."

"You will be cold."

"Don't care."

"You are being stubborn."

"I know."

"Very well."

Kaldur closed his eyes as he heard Rocket try to get some sleep in on of the chairs. He waited a few moments, until he was certain she was asleep before getting back up and gently placing his blanket over her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He would sleep on the cold floor tonight...

/

The group had made it to Antarctica. So far, it was cold and white... That was pretty much it. There was no life here. Truth be told they were kind of bored. They could clearly see the entrance to the base but so far were sitting still and waiting. Red Hood had prepared some coffee for them earlier in the submarine.

"In half an hour, a supply ship arrives." Declared Red Hood "Kal that's when you go in, I'll go in through entrance A with Rocket, Red and Cheshire. Entrance B. Remember as soon as you find the children, radio and we'll get out."

"I will try to pass myself off as my father." Kaldur declared

"Does that work?" Asked Red Arrow

"Usually, unless my father is on another mission or I walk into the same room as him..."

"You've done that?" Asked Rocket

"Unfortunatly, yes."

Rocket didn't like seeing Kaldur in his old Black Manta gear. It reminded her too much of the old days. She unwillingly shivered just thinking back to having to fight him or watch him try to kill people. His silver eyes settled on her and he slowly walked over to her side, sitting next to her in the snow. He had a certain resistance to the cold so unlike his human companions, he wasn't currently wrapped up in a blanket.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Kaldur

"I'm running on mother power." She declared with ferociousness in her voice"Until my baby's safe, nothing can stop me."

"We will get him back!" Kaldur promised her

"I hope he's okey..." She muttered "Why do you suppose the Light took them?"

"In all honesty, I do not know but I am sure they are currently causing the Light many problems." He told her, Raquel snuggled up to him

"Sorry about last night..." She muttered

Rocket drifted into a light sleep. Kaldur couldn't begrudge her that... When she was sleeping was the only time you could tell that she was sick because she wasn't concious and thus able to hide it. She would shiver even though it wasn't cold on the island or the submarine. Every now and then she'd let out a slight whimper of pain and shudder. The Atlantean would do all he could; hold her closer.

It drestressed him to see her so ill. He wanted to protect her but couldn't as the foe currently causing her pain was in fact her own body which had for some reason set about destroying itself. He wished that he could trade places, he would in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong with her?" He heard Jason ask

"Leukemia." Kaldur replied blankly, stroaking Raquel's hair

"I'm sorry." Jason declared sounding honestly sorry, just as soon however his face glazed back over and he put on his helmet "Action time Kal!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Get the hell off of me!" Yelled Amistad

He'd been yelling like that for hours now. Strapped to an operation table with scientists rushing all around him and stripped to only his boxers. One was currently busy injecting the yellow liquid content of a syringe into his his arm. He had suffered this since he had first woken up here. Since then, he had been : poked and proded, been several visionand hearing tests, the scientists hadn't left his set of gills alone and had placed some form of fluid over them which meant he was no longer able to close and hide them like he usually did.

He wondered what they had just injected him with, it was the same story for about the past two hours. They would inject him with something then a few minutes later take a blood sample. He could see on a screen his vitals as he was also strapped to more machines than he cared to count. He tried to kick as one of the scientists took a tissue sample from his fin but to no avail, he had been chained down so hard he couldn't move anything past his neck.

"I swear once I get out of here I'm gonna tear all you-"

Amistad's sentence was cut short by a sudden strong jolt of electricity through his body. He yelled in pain, wondering just what he had done to deserve it. Before the scientists had used it when he refused to answer one of their stupid questions. The pain stopped within a few moments, allowing him to catch his breath. He raised his head and starred down to see which one of them had decided to shock him this time.

The boy's eyes widened as he recognised Lex Luthor. Standing next to him was Queen Bee, Vandal Savage and Klairon the Witch boy. He'd seen them all before but there was a new face to him. A tall, dark skinned man, with dark black hair and a short well kept beard. He was dressed in a heavy duty black armour. Amistad glarred at them, he'd been wondering when they would turn up if they ever would.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Yelled Amistad at them

"I see you have your mother's good manners." Declared Savage somewhat disapprovingly

"Don't talk about my mom!" Snarled the teen "Let me go!"

"Is my only grandchild not even going to say hello?" Asked the dark skinned man

"My grandfather?.." Amistad's voice trailed off

He strained his neck, so this guy was Black Manta senior... His grandfather, it didn't make any sense... This guy looked to be in his forties, he should have been an old man. He barely looked much older than Kaldur'ahm himself. Still, he could see the physical ressemblances between the two of them and thus between the old man and himself.

"Of course, I imagine your mother never told you much about me..." Declared Black Manta "And I hear, your father never told you much either..."

"I plan on cutting ties with that part of the family once I bust out of here!" Amistad told them

"And thus become in effect an orphan once your mother passes away?" Asked Lex Luthor "That would be a shame."

The anger drained from Amistad's face. Part of him wanted to yell at them for mentioning his mother and/or her illness once more, but it struck him that they did actually have a point. If his mother did die that would mean that Kaldur and his father were the only family members he would have left... The table he was strapped to suddenly began to turn and lift up so he was now tied up vertically and able to look at them with more ease.

"I'll... I'll deal with that myself..." Amistad's eyes narrowed as he let his anger take over once more "And like you care!"

"Oh, but we do care what happens Amistad..." Said Queen Bee in a voice that told Amistad that she wasn't actually lying "Very much so..."

"Why would you?" He wondered

"Well, after all we helped create you..." Savage told him

"What?"

That was impossible, his mother would have told him that wouldn't she? How could they have ad any effect anyhow, from his mother's story of how he came to be it was pretty much a fluke. Two scientists came up and strapped something to his head. He shook his head a few times trying to remove it but failed. A strange sensation came over him as if he were falling asleep. His eyelids became heavy and he let his mind become blank.

"How about a trip down memory lane, shall we?" Declared Savage "What you are about to see happened approximatly five months before you were born."

An image suddenly appeared in front of the boy's eyes. He recognised his mother, she looked younger, probably younger than Lian. She was strapped to a table not all that different to the one he knew he was supposedly strapped to at the moment. She was screaming in agony. There were several pipe type things sticking out of her and some form of dark magic present as well. Amistad instinctively rushed over to her side but was able to help as his hands simply passed through her as if she were made out of mist.

"Kaldur! Help!" She screamed "Please..."

Amistad turned to see a man who looked a lot like him dressed in a dark armour, the same as Black Manta's. He had his head low but was making no effort to go and help the screaming girl. Why wasn't his father trying to save his mother? If he loved her so much, why was he just standing there? The scene faded to darkness. Savage suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What was that?" Asked Amistad

"One of my memories." The member of the Light replied "That was the day that you became what you are today."

"What did you do to me?" Amistad's eyes narrowed

"Has it never occurred to you that you have never been sick? That your wounds, though they are rare, heal faster than anyone else you know? Have you ever wondered why without even trying you can understand mathematical equations?" Amistad didn't respond "You were inhanced before, you were even born. To a state of near physical perfection, unfortunatly your mother managed to escape and as of yet you are... Incomplete."

Amistad noticed that he was back in the room with the others. It must have been an effect of whatever that helmet did. He suddenly realised why the Light was taking such a great interest in him; he was their little science project... Why hadn't his mother ever told him? Had his entire birth somehow been planned by the Light? Or was it just a happy coincidence for them? He had so many questions spinning around in his head.

"What about Kaldur'ahm?" Asked Amistad

"Your father?.." Black Manta shrugged his shoulders "He played and continues to play his part."

"My mother- She actually loves that creep..." The boy muttered angrily "What do you want to do with me now?"

"That rather depends on you..." Stated Queen Bee

The boy widened his eyes, they were actually giving him a choice in the matter? This was too good to be true... He briefly considered spitting at them, like his mother had taught him to if ever he was in such a position... He decided against it, as it turned out, the Light had been far more informative about his origins than either of his parents. He had learnt more in the space of a few minutes than he had in his entire lifetime.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked

"We are not barbarians Amistad, you deserve to make your own choices in life..." Lex Luther told him "You can choose what you want, to discover your true potential and become what you were supposed to be. Or you can go back to your friends and family for how ever long that may be..."

"The choice is yours..." Declared Black Manta

The restraints that had been holding him in place suddenly released him, allowing the boy to land agily on his feet. He rubbed his stiff wrists. His shirt and trousers were chucked at his feet. The boy looked down at them but didn't move. He looked at the members of the Light in front of him, wondering just what to do next.

"Kaldur really hurt my mother, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." Replied Black Manta

"I think I remember the girly crying for quite some time." Klairon declared

"I've got a question..." Amistad declared "How did you talk to me, in my head?"

"Your father was kind enough to implant an organic microchip into the back of your head when you were a baby. It has fused onto your brain, allowing us to communicate telepathically with you." Explained Luthor

"And you to control me!" Realised Amistad

"No... You are under no control here Amistad. In fact you could quite easily try to kill us if you wanted to..." Queen Bee told him

Amistad looked away, he paced up and down a few times but never strayed too far. His father was a good for nothing piece of traitorous shit as far as he was conserned. What worried him was his mother, how could she still love him? He didn't understand... He turned back towards the Light.

"There's one last thing I forgot to mention..." Said Black Manta


	10. Chapter 10

Kaldur held on to the underneath of the Manta Flyer, it wasn't that long ago he would have been abord the ship. He was wearing his old helmet and armour. It enabled him to be less noticed by various villains and it also came with it's various weapons. The ship stopped in the docking area, he waited for a few minutes, assuring himself that everybody was off of the vessel before swimming to the side of the wall and halling himself out of the water. He had made an effort to be descrete though was unsure if it would be enough.

He glanced around him, for the moment it was all clear. He had memorized the schematics to this base and began walking to where he believed they would be holding the children. He wondered just why they had taken them. Although he had worked for the light for several years, he was still rather unsure about what their actual plans were. One thing he was sure of was that the kids were still alive: the Light would have killed them on the spot if they wanted them dead.

As he walked down a dark corridor, he suddenly suffered from a terrible sensation of having been here before. He hated that. He could always associate a certain place or smell to his past life. _This is my punishment... _He told himself. He had to live with the guilt of having murdered, tortured and harmed innocents. Least of all Raquel... And now their child was suffering because of his actions. He turned a corner shaply.

There was a large group of Manta Man. They looked somewhat surprised to see him, taking a few steps back. He wondered if they had recognised him. His doubts were answered when one of the goons suddenly reached for his gun. Kaldur had just enough time to use his water-bearers to create a whip and grab another soldier to shield himself with. There was a barrage of gun fire. Once it had ended Kaldur let the soldier's lifeless body fall to the floor. He generated a hammer out of water.

"So be it..." He muttered through hi helmet

/

Red Hood and Rocket were currently heading towards where the kids were supposidly being held. They hadn't talked much if at all. There was nothing really worth saying between the two of them. Raquel was unwilling to talk as she was saving her strength for an eventual fight and still bore somewhat of a grudge against Jason for taking them away from the league. With the ex-Robin it was much the same story.

"Are you feeling okey?" He asked after a while

"I can cope." She replied "I'm not that far gone..."

"I wasn't implying..."

"Yes, you were!" She reminds him "I'm fine, until we save Amistad. After that..."

She let her voice trail off, she was aware that she was getting weaker by the day. At the moment, as she had told Kaldur, she was running on a mix of adrenaline and mother's drive, both increadibly powerful. Yet, in her heart she suspected that this would be her last mission before a retirement. She wondered if the League and the Team had any idea where they were. Her mind was also filled with worries about her some and his friend's fates.

The Light had taken them but why? It had been almost two days now, a lot could happen in two days. They had no communicators, so had no idea just how the others were doing. For all they knew, Kaldur could have freed the kids and Red Arrow and Cheshire could have been killed or vise-versa! Not knowing was driving her insane.

"Is it me... Or is it a little quiet?" Asked Red Hood

"No guards..." Rocket replied looking around her "What's up with that?"

"Usually, we've shot through about half a dozen goons by now..." Jason told her

"Spare me the details..." She grumbled not wanting to know about Kaldur's more murderous side

Red Hood suddenly stopped. Not noticing or understanding why Rocket continued on for a few more meters before stopping herself. She turned around and looked at him with a puzzled expression. The man seemed to be studying the floor for some reason. He ran his hand over the cold cimment several times

"What is it?" Asked Rocket

"There's something about the ground here, it's like there' a- Rocket come back here now!"

Too late, before she could do anything a huge plate of steel shot out of the floor cutting her off from her ally. She bashed against it for a few moments before eventually stopping. It was her guard, she continued to walk down the corridor. That wall wouldn't have triggered for no reason, which meant that the chances were the Light knew somehow that they were here... She stopped dead hearing footsteps behind her and turned around. Her eyes narrowed recognising who it was.

"You!" She yelled charging her belt

"Who else?" Asked Savage "Hurry now, time is running out."

Rocket looked at him with confusion and prepared to attack. Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her around the neck from behind. She kicked him as hard as she could but whoever it was wouldn't let go. She recognised a webbed hand which pushed a cloth over her mouth and nose. Realising what it was, she tried to bite the person's hand. Her head had already begun spinning. She struggled some more aware that her movements were becoming sluggish and clumsy. Finally, she stopped fighting as her vision went back.

"Come along then..." Savage said to his associate

/

Red Arrow and Cheshire crawled through the air vents. Roy was in front using a small map that Jason had supplied him with to try and navigate his way to where he knew his daughter was. They turned right. So far, no foes, not in the air vents. They hadn't really been expecting any, what was more of a suprise was that the vents hadn't been flooded with gas which seemed to indicate that nobody knew they were there. Finally, the couple arrived at the end of the vents and starred down through the panels at the cell block bellow.

They could see their daughter, other than the fact that she was currently handcuffed looked fine. The same could be said for the other teens with the exception of Ash would was currently bound and gagged to prevent him from muttering any spells. Each were in cells with a heavy duty iron door, so bardging it down was going to be virtually impossible. Roy was about to climb down when Jade stopped him.

"Look..." She whispered pointing at a figure by Damian's cell "It's Ra's Al Ghul..."

"Catching up with his favourite grandchild, I'll bet..." Roy muttered sarcastically "What now?"

"You've got a bow! Shoot him!" She advised

"But that's murder!" Roy argued

"No it's not! Everytime he dies, they just dump him back in a Lazarus pit! It's just like knocking him out!"

"Yeah except for he still dies!"

"What?! Do you want Lian to spend the rest of her days in that cell or something?" Asked Jade getting frustrated

"You kill the guy!"

"I would if I could get past you!"

"Uh oh... Here comes, Red Hood the bloodthirsty..." Declared Roy

Sure enough Batman's ex-sidekick emerged from one of the corridors running and opened fire on Ra's Al Ghul with his two submachine guns. After firing about one hundred bullets into the man, he finally released the trigger. The leader of the League of Shadows fell to the ground, dead, yet again. Red Hood looked up and saw them.

"We've got to move fast! They know we're here!"

"Where's Rocket?" Asked Roy

"Let me put it this way... She's the next one we need to rescue!"

/

Kaldur contemplated the pile of bodies that he had just created. He let his weapons flow back into their water-bearers. Some of these people were dead, he could tell that at a glance. Others would be also, if nothing was done soon. He had however tried just to knock out most of them. He knew that those people whose lives he had just ended would continue to haunt him till the end of his days. That was the curse that he was forced to live with.

He walked down the corridor some more limping slightly with his left leg. It had been injured during the fight, not badly fortunatly but it still made it harder to walk. He carried himself through the base until he reached a steel door. He was unsure why but for some reason he found himself starring through the glass window. He spotted a familiar figure strapped to a metal table.

Opening the door, he rushed over to Raquel. She was unconcious. He shook her gently as she didn't seem to be sleeping very deeply. The girl groaned and opened her eyes before glaring at him. Remembering that he still had his Manta helmet on Kaldur quickly set about taking it off, so as not to frighten her. Unfortunatly just as he did that, he remembered something about Rocket... Sometimes, she had a seriously bad attitude... As such, he was more than a little bit surprised when she spat in his eye.

"Thank you for that one Raquel..." He declared rubbing his right eye

"I thought you were your father..." She told him apologetically

"My father would be more likely to run you through than wake you up surely." Kaldur said

"Yeah well all I know, is he nabbed me from behind!"

"I am sure you did..." Kaldur smiled at her fighting spirit which seemed to have suddenly returned to her "Raquel! What is wrong with your arms?"

Rocket suddenly realised what Kaldur was talking about. There were several neat little holes on her arms over her vains and arteries. The same holes were present at several points all over her body. What had happened this time? Rocket had been unconcious throughout everything however, so she was completely clueless. Kaldur set about freeing her right hand from the shackles.

"I hope you don't mind if I kill your father!" Rocket said "Kaldur! You're hurt."

"It is nothing the webbing heals fast..." Kaldur noted about his wounded hand before stopping suddenly "Rocket, you say my father captured you how do know this?"

"Well, he had webbed hands of course!" She told him before noticing he had become slightly paler "What is it?"

"My father is human Raquel... He does not have webbed hands..."

Raquel's eyes widened as she realised what Kaldur was saying. Both suddenly turned to look in the dark corner of the room. The board of the Light (minus Ra's) was standing there. Out into the neon Light approached Amistad.


	11. Chapter 11

Both parents looked at their son with a mixture of shock and disbelief. He looked absolutely no different to how he usually would save for the fact that there was a look of pure hatred in his eyes currently directed at his father. Kaldur'ahm narrowed his eyes, they were outnumbered. That was if Amistad wasn't on their side. He turned to look at Rocket who was having trouble sitting up as she was still chained to the table.

"You..." Raquel muttered "What did you do to him?!"

Kaldur almost jumped back. He had never heard his girlfriend so angry or sound so dangerous. Amistad took a step backwards. Kaldur realised that whatever the boy was playing at he was aware of his actions and still afraid of his mother's wrath. Even the Light looked somewhat unsettled.

"I'm fine mom." Amistad replied completely naturally

"In that case, what the hell are you playing at?!" She yelled at him

"I'm doing-" Amistad stopped suddenly and narrowing his eyes in anger "No! I'm not explaining myself! You never told me the truth!"

"Ami- I-" Rocket gave Kaldur an almost tearful glance "It was for your own good..."

"My own good?! How the hell was not telling me that I was their science project, for my own good?" He asked them "What?! Did you think I couldn't handle it?"

"That is not true Amistad!" Snapped Kaldur "The Light would have used you! As they are now..."

Kaldur took a few steps over towards his son, he recognised a dangerous almost insane hatred inside the teen's eyes. He knew where he had seen it before, it was his own. He knew that they were in trouble, this kind of rage was blind and near impossible to reason with. Amistad had it in his head that he hated his parents and was going to give them hell for it and it was going to take a lot to convince him otherwise.

"Don't you talk to me!" Amistad yelled at him "All you ever do, is use people to suit yourself! Me, mom... We're just tools to you!"

"Do you even hear what you are saying?!" Kaldur yelled back "I tell you this from my heart! I love both of you, as I always have."

"You know I was wrong about you..." Amistad laughed coldly "You don't have a small heart... You don't have one period!"

"Amistad stop it!" Ordered Raquel "Whoever's speaking isn't you..."

Amistad glanced back at his mother. Kaldur saw the anger briefly disappear. _He does not hate his mother._ The Atlantean realised. _He hates me... _It would seem that the Light had made the same observation as they shifted slightly uneasily. Unfortunatly, within a split second the boy's eyes had fallen back upon Kaldur.

"I'm in complete control here mom! This is the real me!" He declared darkly "The one you've been trying to stop from coming out for all these years... And it's time for some vengance."

"Oh, Ami... Please don't..." She begged him

"Amistad! My son..." Kaldur warned him slightly more harshly "Should you attack me, be warned! I will not hold back!"

"No!" Raquel screamed not believing her ears

"Fine by me..." Declared the boy

Amistad generated two water sabers, his tattoos glowing their usual dark red as he did so. The teen adopted a fighting stance. Kaldur drew both his water bearers and created a pair of weapons identical to his son's, he made sure to have a good footing before with a movement of his hand indicating that he awaited his son's attack. Time seemed to stand still, both glaring at each other ready to fight.

Then without any warning, Amistad lundged. Kaldur blocked the swords and pushed back. He evaluated the boy's strength; he was stronger than he had been at that age that was for sure however he still found himself lacking his father's raw power which enabled him to push the teen back. Amistad broke away, changing his techniques to fast jabs and slashes. Moving equally fast, Kaldur blocked each of the blows but was unable to return them.

Rocket watched in horror as her boyfriend and the father of her child traded blows with her son. The Light seemed to be watching bemused as water swords crashed into each other.

"Stop it both of you!" Yelled Rocket, they payed no attention to her, so she turned to the Light "You realise this is sick right?!"

"Of course, especially when you consider that both are fighting out of their own free will." Black Manta declared

Kaldur decided to try and use some trickery. As Amistad lashed out once more he crouched and managed to knock his child's legs out from under him, the teen crashed to the floor painfully hard and glarred up at his father. The Atlantean pressed the blade of his sword to the boy's neck, telling him that he had been defeated. Unfazed however, Amistad grabbed the blade with his hand and channeled elecrtricity through it. Kaldur let out a yell of pain and staggered backwards.

"Are you really going to try and kill your only son?" Amistad asked coldly with a smirk

"You are not my son!" Kaldur yelled back

It was all that Torpedo needed to jump up to his feet and slam his father into one of the steel walls. Generating more elecrtricity, he held the older man in place. Wincing, Aqualad used his own tattoos and tried to overpower his son. Exactly the opposite happened however as the red energy outnumbered Kaldur's own blue. He yelled once more in pain before gathering all of his strength and pushing back, they both crashed into another part of the wall, this time Amistad was pinned.

"You are making a mistake Amistad!" Kaldur roared at his son "They tortured your mother!"

"And you let them!"

Using his belt, Torpedo took to the skies dragging his father along with him. They both crashed into the wall opposite but Kaldur still didn't release his grasp. Instead, he clentched his fist and smashed Amistad as hard as he could in the jaw. Stunned, the teen fell back down to the floor. Kaldur seezed his chance to grab the boy's arm and force it behind his back.

"Whatever they have promised you..." He told the teen "You will not receive it!"

"I already have!" Amistad declared

He kicked his father knocking him back somewhat before charging up his tattoos and beginning to blast his father once more. Gritting his teeth, Kaldur resisted. The boy's magical powers were superior to his own but when it came to strength and experience he still had the advantage. He pushed through the energy and drew his water blades once more. Seeing this Amistad did to the same.

Another brief exchange of blades and blows. Finally, Kaldur changed one of his weapons into a hammer and smashed into Amistad's weapons knocking away the teen's defenses. With his remaining blades, he swiped at the teen. He believed he had missed however Amistad let out a yell of pain and staggered backwards clutching the right side of his face.

When he finally turned back to face him, the boy's right eye was bloody and had a deep scar which begun just above his eyebrow and ended on the beginning of his cheek. He wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that he was currently watching Amistad loose blood or that he had just realised the true barbarism of the situation but Kaldur suddenly lost his will to fight. He let the water fall out of his bearers and opened his arms to show that he was no longer a threat.

"Amistad, enough... Please, I beg of you. You are hurt, at this rate one of us will be killed." He took a few steps forwards "I am sorry, I lied to you and was not there. I should have been, I realise that but know this... I do love you and your mother. Please, let us stop this fighting."

"My father..." Amistad mumbled

Taking another step forwards Kaldur placed a hand on his son's shoulder. The teen looked up into his father's powerful silver eyes currently filled with kindness. Could he actually be telling the truth? He could see Rocket begin to breathe again now that they were no longer killing each other. The world around him seemed to slow and become distant as he considered the man's words.

Suddenly Kaldur'ahm's eyes widened in shock. He let out a gasp coupled with a series of brief groans of pain. The man's eyes filled with regret, pain and disbelief. A sword of water had pierced his armour and gone straight into his gut.

_**/**_

Sorry, I can write for the next two weeks. See you then. Thanks for the comments! 


	12. Chapter 12

Amistad starred in horror at what he had just done. He hadn't intended to... He looked at his hand which was holding the water sword currently sticking out of his father. He wasn't even aware that he had lifted his hand still holding the blade. It was if his body had acted without the accord of his mind. Indeed he felt like he was watching himself act; being a spectator rather than the one actually in control. He wanted to yell or help but found himself unable to move.

Instead, he dug the blade in as far as it would go, causing Kaldur's legs to almost cave in beneath him. Kaldur lifted his gaze away from his wound to see his son's eyes, Amistad read the words in his father's eyes; _Why? How could you?_ They looked so hurt and betrayed, he wanted to tell the older man that he hadn't intended to hurt him and that he was no longer in control of his body but found himself unable to do so once more.

The teen drew out the sword quickly. Kaldur lingered in place for a few moments, as if somehow, he was unable to fall. Then, he took one step forwards and his legs gave way. Amistad's body at that moment came back to itself, he rushed forwards and grabbed the falling hero. He managed to ease him down to his knees before becoming wonce more a specator and taking a step back. Kaldur fell face forwards onto the ground. A pool of blood was growing around the Atlantean.

"Kaldur!" Screamed Rocket before looking up at her son with a look of furry and shock, yet she spoke softly "What have you done?"

"I don't know... I didn't-" He abruptly lost the ability to speak

"I'm afraid young Amistad here is not quite able to control his actions." Explained Savage with a smile "It's all part of our little agreement."

"Agreement?" Rocket asked quietly

The various members of the board smiled darkly. With Raquel Ervin still firmly strapped down with three of the four steel restraints, she was little if any threat. Kaldur'ahm was virtually not moving at all, as he lost the remainder of his blood. The few heroes still running around freely in the base posed equally small threats. All this because of the foolishness of one boy.

"Despite all the modifications he has received, Amistad still has one major weakness." Black Manta explained "Like all of you heroes, he cares. He cares for his team, his friends and especially for you... Indeed the prospect of loosing you to your sickness rendered him near insane." Rocket's eyes widened as she realised where this might be going "Yes... Amistad Ervin agreed to allow us to do whatever we wished to him, so long as we cured you of your cancer, which we did by the way. Since then, he has been in part reprogrammed... In essence, he sold his soul, to save your life."

Rocket turned her gaze to look at her son, unlike earlier on. His eyes were now glazed over. She's seen it a few times in people whom Miss Martian had 'mind-read'. They were like vegetables for the most part, she sensed that there was still something driving her son however. In all likelyhood something that the Light had installed up there.

"Amistad you idiot!" She told him softly and lovingly "You shouldn't have..."

"I couldn't let you die..." He told hern returning to his own body for a brief moment

"So you are still up there..." She muttered "Come on Ami! Fight it!"

"That's quite enough of that..." Declared Queen Bee taking a step forwards "Amistad be a dear and kill her would you?"

Rocket watched in horror as slowly Amistad began he way towards her. Even if the real him was able to break through for a split second, Queen Bee's presence made it near impossible for any man to obey her orders. He was only a few feet away and had already begun to generate a rather large water sword.

"Amistad..." Kaldur spoke weakly "Remember... Στα χέρια του έναν άγγελο, να πετάξεις από εδώ Από αυτό το σκοτεινό, κρύο δωμάτιο ξενοδοχείου, και τηναπεραντοσύνη που φοβούνται Μπορείτε τραβιούνται από τα συντρίμμια του βωβού ονειροπόλησησας. Είσαι στην αγκαλιά του έναν άγγελο? Μπορεί να βρείτε κάποια άνεσηεδώ"

The teen stopped and slowly turned his gaze to look at Aqualad who had managed to raise his head to look at his son and endangered girlfriend. The boy's silver eyes made contact with the man's identical pair. He spent a moment looking at him as a powerful yet distant memory came back into his head. It was a strange one, he was young very young...

He remembered the same lullaby. He was in the arms of a stranger... No... Not a stranger. The memory was blured, the person singing was a man... He loved him. His mother had came, then some other people... They'd taken the man. He was sad. Crying. One of the bad men had touched him on the had, his mother had gotten angry as had the nice man... They'd taken away the nice man... His face suddenly appeared less blurry as he remembered the very last time he had seen him.

Amistad's water constructions fell to the floor as Kaldur finished the lullaby. The man let his head fall back down seemingly too tired to do anything else. He felt the Light's form of control try to push him to go and do as they had ordered. He resisted with all of his might. His head felt like it was about to explode and he began to shake violently. Still, he didn't give in. He owed his parents that much.

"Come on Amistad!" Yelled Rocket encouraging her son "You can do it!"

"Enough!" Declared Black Manta

He approached Rocket who gave him a cold glare. In response, he hit her on the temple; knocking her unconcious with one single blow. Amistad took a painful step towards his mother but was abruptly stopped when Queen Bee grabbed his arm. Her mind control easily over ran the teen's already swimming head. The Light begun to walk off. Kaldur struggled on the floor trying as hard as he could to get back up to his feet but unable to even get to his knees.

"Don't bother..." Advised Klairon "You're gonna die, struggling like that'll only kill ya faster."

They departed leaving him without so much as a second glance, not even one from his father. He slipped back down and coughed, breathless. He could hear Rocket start to come to. He wanted to move out of the growing puddle of blood around where he had fallen. He managed to turn his head slightly to look at the table where she was but was unable to see her face.

"Rocket..." He called out weakly

"Kal?" She asked "Where's Amistad."

"They took him..." He told her "There was nothing I could do... I am sorry."

"It's not your fault..." She told him "You couldnt do anything. Now you just hold on... The others will be here soon and we'll catch them up."

"By which time it will be too late..." The Atantean muttered Raquel... Do you remember what I told you in Bialia?"

"Yes..." She muttered

"I will stand by you until the day I die..." He told her, his voice suddenly firmer "I can still do something..."

"No! Kaldur, don't!" She screamed "You'll kill yourself."

Kaldur payed no attention to her warning and straining all of his weak muscles, he managed to get on his hands and knees. He took a few deep breaths already sensing that the stress he was putting on his wounded body was increasing the bleeding. Still, he didn't stop and managed to raise himself to his feet. He looked at where Rocket was currently strapped to and taking some more deep breaths began walking towards her. His armour was heavy, far heavier than usual and the world seemed a little darker and more blurred. The leg nearest the wound was barely even fonctioning and he was being forced to drag it.

Finally, he reached Raquel who was looking at him with her eyes pleading him to stop. Once more he ignored her and set about shattering the restraints. The last one on her wrist seemed near impossible to pry apart as he was having more and more difficulty simply standing. He thought once more of his son and gave Rocket another glance. The metal cuff shattered and he fell to the floor.

"Kaldur!" Rocket screamed jumping off of the table "Oh god... Please, look at me!"

"Do you ever stop yelling?" He asked her weakly opening his eyes

"Let me see that wound..."

She requested. She gently removed both of his hands which were clutching the large hole in his armour. There was a little stream of blood which continued to come out of the wound. Amistad certainly had done a lot of damage. She placed her arms around his neck and held herself close; trying somehow to comfort him or make the wound disappear. The Atlantean gently lifted his hand and stroacked Rocket's cheek. He could have spent an eternity with her like that...

"I truly am the most fortunate man on earth..." He told her weakly "To have had you..."

"What are you talking about? We'll always have each other..." Raquel declared tearfully

"Ever the optimist..." He muttered "You must take down Queen Bee... Then it will simply be you and Amistad... I believe you will have a chance."

"I'm not leaving you!" Rocket refused, realising what he wanted her to do "You're a sitting duck like this."

"Rocket... Please." He begged, she pulled herself closer

"We've been through too much." She cried "I can't loose you."

"Raquel Ervin!" Kaldur snapped sternly "Do as I say! Close your eyes..." His voice softened, as she did what he said. "Get up. Now turn around... Take three steps." She paused opening her eyes, she was standing by the doorway that the Light had gone down "Now go and do not look behind you!"

She paused. Then very slowly did as he told her. Taking to the skies and flying as fast as she could after her son.


	13. Chapter 13

Amistad contemplated his blood stained hands. He rubbed them together, in an attempt to remove the red liquid currently staining his skin. It was no good, he couldn't remove the stains; he wondered if somehow it would never come of. As if his action had permanently marked him somehow. His hands and head were about the only thing he was free to move at the moment, his legs were walking without him wanting it.

"You'll see soon enough Amistad, this is the best path for you..." Savage told him "It will allow you to access your full potential."

"I don't want that!" Amistad told them "I never wanted this..."

"In some way you did. You initially fought your father of your own accord." Black Manta replied "And you agreed to be partially reprogrammed knowing what it would mean."

"I didn't think I'd actually..." His voice trailed off "I thought I'd be stronger..."

"Well, we can do very little about the arrogance and stubborness of a teenager." Lex Luther sighed

Amistad became quiet, not because he was being forced to but because he knew in his heart that they were right. This was all his fault, if he hadn't of pushed his father away and been so selfish, perhaps he would never have been taken. Now his father was dead and he had no idea what his mother's fate was. He closed his eyes remembering the looks of fear and betrayal in both their eyes as he had stabbed one and come close to doing the same to the other.

_Mom, Dad; I'm so sorry..._ He thought hoping somehow that his thoughs would be able to drift through the steel walls and doors of the building to his parents. He didn't want them to forgive him, how could they? He only wanted them to know that he regretted his actions and that he still loved them. Both of them. Though he hadn't been able to tell his father that.

He was being taken to be fully reprogrammed. Something that he both dreaded and in some strange way needed. It would mean that they would destroy his conciousness and soul, in essence killing him. Like most people, he feared death. Yet, it would mean that he wouldn't be aware of the actions that his body was currently doing, he wouldn't have to watch all those people suffer by his hand... He sighed it was truly cowardly of him to think such things.

Suddenly, there was a flash of purple light. It flew at increadible speed from the entrance of the room into Queen Bee's back knocking her flying into a wall. The purple bullet didn't stop there however, it quickly flew towards him and quickly pushed him backwards several meters away from the light whom a large energy bubble suddenly surrounded. Amistad starred in shock at his mother who gave him a rare smile.

"Amistad Ervin!" She yelled at him "I did not go through eight hours of labour to loose you this easily!"

The teen looked at his mother with wide eyes. She was hovering only a few meters away, generating the shield holding the Light captive. There was a feriocious look of determination in her eyes which seemed to make them shine. He had never seen her like this before. What did this mean for his father?..

"Amistad you've got to pull yourself together right now!" Rocket told him sternly

He sensed himself adopting a fighting stance unwillingly. He knew what the Light's programming was about to have him to. They were about to have him attack and try to kill his mother. He could feel his tattoos begin to glow. He started to shake once more as he desperatly tried to prevent his partially possessed mind and body from attacking. His mother's eyes filled with worry and pain as she watched her only child agonise in an attempt not to harm her.

"Please..." Amistad begged his mother "Kill me..."

"No." She replied sternly with emotion in her voice "That's the selfish coward's way out Amistad! Imagine what killing you would do to me! Do you think that's fair?! You got yourself into this mess, even if it was for me; now you've got to do something about it!"

She rarely snapped at him like that but the truth was she was horrified at what he had just asked her to do. She couldn't ever kill her own child... He should know that! She was angry at him for being willing to allow the Light to take possession of his body just to save her. It was her job to make sacrifices for him... Kaldur's dying eyes still haunted her, no matter how hard she tried to forget them. She'd decided; this was either going to stop here and now or she was going to be too dead to know about the follow-up.

"Amistad. Do you remember what I used to tell me about your name?" She asked him softly coming a little closer

"I'm named after a slave ship..." He responded through gritted teeth "Don't come any closer!"

"Yes. The slaves rebelled and were eventually set free." She ignored her son's warnings "Why did we call you that?"

"No matter how bad it seems, if you try you can always suceed..." He raised his eyes to look at his mother "Please... I don't want to hurt you..."

"Then don't..."

She came a little closer to Amistad and gave him a motherly hug. She closed her eye ignoring the fact that there was a chance that her son might kill her. The teen felt his trembling stop as for some reason the Light's control began to disipate over him. It was like he was waking up from a deep sleep or rather a nightmare. Slowly the teen returned the gesture, feeling a small tear trickle down his cheek.

"I could've killed you..." He muttered

"You wouldn't have..." Rocket assured him "You're stronger than that kid..."

"Don't call me kid!" He snapped "Mom look out!"

They turned around. There was a sudden blast of magic which easily pierced Rocket's sheild which had little if any resistance to such an attack. The red blast hit Rocket side on, knocking her down to the floor. She yelled in pain as Klairon's magic seemed to eletrocute her. The Light were now completely free from her little bubble and were advancing towards them menacingly. Amistad clentched his fists and began generating his own energy.

Stepping between Klairon and his mother, he channeled as much of his strength back at the witch boy as he could. Although far less powerful, the attack took the wizard off guard and knocked him backwards. The teen quickly bent down and helped his mother to her feet. She gave him a thankful smile which soom turned to a frown as they noticed they were now surrounded by the board of the Light.

"Uh... I'll take the ones of the right, you take the ones on the left?" Amistad suggested, his mother raised an eyebrow less than convinced

/

Lian was at the head of the group that tore into the large room inside the Light's base. They had heard some explosions and the sound of some fighting, only a few minutes ago. It was fair to say that the room, which looked like some kind of laboratory was completely wrecked. It looked like a tornado had passed through, there were dents in the steel walls, the ceilling was cracked and there was a lot of water on the floor. She was willing to bet that either Kaldur or Amistad had passed through here, possibly both.

They slowly and cautiously made their way through the room, taking care to check behind every object, fearing an ambush. Lian approached a metal table, she examined the shattered shackles something sure had broken out of here with a vengance... She noted the presence of blood on the side of the table and carefully made her way around it. She felt her heart sink abruptly.

"Uncle Kal!" She yelled

The Atlantean was lying sprawled out on the floor. A hole in his stomach, his armour was stained red with his blood which formed a large pool around his body on the floor. She could faintly see his fills moving in an attempt to get extra oxygen. Apparently he had moved somewhat as there was a little blood trail which lead to another larger pool. Hearing, her yell everyone ran over to see what was happening. Her mother having the most medical experience knelt down next to Kaldur, she checked his pulse and looked up at her husband and shook her head.

"He's lost too much blood..." She muttered "I can't do anything for him..."

"Kal, come on..." Roy spoke to the Atlantean

"It is cold..." He managed open his eyes, Damian offered the Atlantean his cape which they put over him

"You're going to be alright." The archer lied to his old friend "Jade's just patching you up now."

"You were never very good... At lying." The Atlantean let out "Amistad and Rocket need your help..."

"Where'd they go?" Asked Ash

"Down the corridor..." Kaldur mustered his strength and pointed "I regret- I will not be able to accompany you."

"It's okey... You just rest up for a while..." Jade said "We'll deal with the Light."

"In that case..." The Atlantean managed a smile "I shall rest easily..."

He closed his eyes. This time however Lian sensed that he wasn't going to open them again. She regretted not having said anything to him, but what could she have said? The words just hadn't come out. For once, she was grateful that her mother and father were there to comfort their dying friend. She'd never seen anyone pass away and though not quite dead, she sensed that the Atlantean would not be with them for much longer.

"Damn idiot..." Muttered Red Hood "You're the one always telling me to wait for backup!"

"Would you ever listen Jason?" Asked a femine voice

"You?!" Yelled Red Hood "What are you-"

"Quickly now, there is not much time..."


	14. Chapter 14

Rocket and her son both crashed loudly and painfully into the steel wall behind them. They had been knocked down by a barrage of attacks. Amistad tried to get to his feet but found himself held down by some of Klairon's dark magic. His mother managed to get to her feet but was just as quickly slammed against the wall by Savage. Attempting to get to his mother's defense the Atlantean hybrid fought off the energy as best as he could and managed to stand.

Just as soon, as he did so however he found a strong arm grabbing him round the neck while another pressed a sharp blade to his neck. He was being held in place by his grandfather. The Light were showing few signs of the battle that had just taken place, other than being slightly winded and a few cuts and developing bruises.

Torpedo and Rocket however had taken quite a beating. They knew of course that they hadn't really stood much of a chance as soon as the fighting had begun. That hadn't stopped them however. Amistad was pretty sure that he had at least a concussion and he had heard a sickening crack just as Savage had attacked his mother, judging by her currently pained expression she had a broken bone somewhere.

"I've had just about enough of this." Savage declared grabbing her around the throat "It's time to end the Ervin problem all together."

_Not this again... _Thought Raquel, she could remember being in a similar position to this not that long ago. It was when she had first been captured by the Light, when she was pregnant with Amistad. It was far from one of her most pleasant memories. She winced as he began to choke her once more but this time he didn't settle for simply cutting off her oxygen, he continued to tighten his grip.

"Mom!" Yelled Amistad, stuggling for a moment

"Don't move or I'll slit your throat boy!" Snapped Black Manta

Rocket had grasped by now what he was hoping to do. Rather than simply suffocate her, he was planning to snap her neck which she could already feel creaking. In a way, at least it would be a relatively painless demise but that didn't mean that she was planning on going down without a fight. She kicked and struggled as much as she could in a desperate attempt to make him let her go or at least cause him some pain.

Amistad watched helplessly, he clentched his fists deciding that he'd rather be killed trying to save his mother than live and watch her die. He managed to elbow Black Manta in the ribs, knocking the man off of balance. He kicked him backwards and rushed Savage. He noted that his tattoos had started glowing without knowing why. Suddenly they begun to burn him once more, he yelled in pain and collapsed on the floor in agony.

"About that chip..." Said Lex to the teen "We lied, Ocean Master implanted on you. It also acts as a very good failsafe. Indeed I suspect that you have little over two minutes to live... Hm... Make that two and a half."

"Ami-..." Rocket let out a choke

Amistad's body was on fire, he could sense his heart begin to race just as it had done in the cave. They must have had something to do with that, maybe a test run. He sensed that his entire body was turning against him. Still, his eyes remained fixed on his mother who wasn't fairing any better. He wanted to get to her and help but his limbs had become numb.

There was a slight crack, originating from Rocket's neck. She managed to let out a weak scream. It hurt. She opened her eyes and fixed Vandal Savage's gaze. She knew she would get no pity from him as he looked at her mercylessly. She narrowed her eyes giving him a look of pure hatred, he had no reaction.

Suddenly something crashed into the villain. It was something rather large and it came at enough speed to knock him clean off of his feet. Rocket fell to the floor like a rag doll, she took several deep breaths feeling her body come back to her and the fog in her mind begin to disappate as she could once more breathe. There were several more crashes and she heard another fight start up behind her.

She looked at the figure that had just saved her and gasped with relief. Kaldur's silver eyes looked down at her intently. She tried to raise herself to her feet, she as pretty sure she had dislocated her left arm, still she stood. Savage glared at the couple who had caused him a surprising amount of trouble these past few decades. He decided that he'd be better off killing them now once and for all.

"How are you still standing?" Asked Savage

"All you need know is that I am..." Kaldur snarled "You will never touch my family again!"

"How many times have I heard that one? So far you've been rather unsucessful..."

Kaldur clentched his fists in anger and grabbed his waterbearers. Before he could act however a hail of gunfire hit the immortal knocking him backwards. Redhood jumped down from the desk he had been standing on and unloaded one clip from one of his guns into Savage before switching guns and doing the same with the other. Savage seemed to be being knocked about a fair bit. Redhood stopped as soon as he run out of ammo and looked at the villain.

He didn't move for a moment and then very slowly. There was a dark laugh, that cut through the air. The adults watching gasped as Savage raised himself to his feet, unharmed. He turned to look and them laughing at their best attempts which had miserably failed. Kaldur drew his swords, unsure how he could possibly try to fight someone who could not die. Savage took a step towards the Atlantean. Suddenly a blast of electricity knocked him down.

"I'm not being used anymore!"

Amistad had risen to his feet despite the fact his body had been turned against him. He gritted his teeth fighting the pain running through his vains and zapped Savage once more. Surprised by the strength and viciousness of the attack, the villain fell to the floor. Kaldur noticed that his son was having more and more trouble standing. Where as the member of the Light was advancing once more towards the teen.

"Savage!" Yelled Luthor suddenly "I believe it might be prefferable if we leave while we still can!"

Sure enough, the other members of the Light were having a fair bit more trouble. Red Arrrow, Speedy and Cheshire were darting around Black Manta hitting him quickly yet efficiently and Klairon was about over run by the other teenagers. The member of the Light gritted his teeth in reluctance before stepping backwards. Klairon got the message and used his magic turning them all to ice statues. They then shattered disappearing.

All fell silent. They couldn't believe it had ended so quickly. The room where they had been standing was currently wrecked. Yet they had emerged victorious... Kaldur sighed he was pretty sure that they'd be back again. The Light was eternal in that respect, they just never gave up... He hoped that future generations of heroes wouldn't either.

"I'm sorry..." Amistad muttered

The adults turned around suddenly. Amistad was lying on the floor, he tattoos were still glowing, attacking him. Raquel instinctively rushed over, she could almost hear his heart beating like a drum in his chest. It was beating ever faster, at this rate it would simply give up. Her son looked up with sorry eyes, she could read some fear in them but also a certain amount of acceptance. It was as if he had already accepted his fate.

"I'm sorry I almost killed you..." He said to his father

"Enough of this talk Amistad." Kaldur instructed before turning to Rocket "What is happening to him?"

"The Light mentionned something about a chip and Ocean Master." She told him

"It's killing me..." Amistad muttered "Guess I deserve it."

"Don't you ever say that again!" Rocket snapped gently stroking her son's hair "You're going to be fine."

"Ocean Master has been dead for the past ten years..." Kaldur remembered "Unless..."

His eyes widened in realisation. His memories snapped back to that night all those years ago, when he had been taken from his young family by Orm. The man had murdered his parents, his real ones, Sha'lain'a and Calvin Durham. It only had been when Aqualad himself had murdered Oceam Master and revealed the face behind the mask that the traitor had been revealed. Yet before leaving, he had patted Amistad on the head...

Acting quickly, Kaldur turned his son over. The teen winced in pain. Kaldur quickly searched, that's when he saw it. It was just on the beginning of his skull, almost unnoticeble. A small lump which would have been passed off as a simply a birth mark of some kind. Kaldur grabbed one of his waterbearers and generated a miniscule blade similar to a scalpel. Taking care, he very slowly cut the small raised bit of skin. Almost instantly a small microchip appeared. Rocket grabbed it with her smaller and more nimble fingers it came off effortlessly.

It was as if a wave passed over Amistad who suddenly relaxed. His parents fiixed him with worried looks but very slowly the teen turned back over and sat up. Giving his mother a surprise hug as he did so. He turned to his father who gave him a smile. That's when Rocket noticed something.

"Hang on..." She said "Since when do I not need a stool to look you in the eye?"

It was true Kaldur had lost a great deal of hight and now appeared to be only a little taller than his son. In fact, he looked a lot younger, the age lines had disappeared and he had regained some of his younger features. His wound had also fixed itself and was now no longer Atlantean rubbed behind his neck slightly uneasy.

"He was too far gone..." Roy said "The only way to save him was..."

"The Lazarus pit located here." Kaldur cut in "Apparently I am sixteen, once more."

"What?! For good?" Asked Amistad, Kaldur shook his head

"No... Temporerally... It was Talia who decided it."

"About her, where's she gone?" Asked Ash looking around

"Home, with Damian by the looks of it." Red Hood declared

"Speaking of home..." Said Jade "Any chance of us all going back?"


	15. Chapter 15

Kaldur starred at the vast expanse of ocean before him. The sun was beginning to set, tainting the sky a beautiful red/orange colour. It struck him how close he'd come to never being able to lay eyes on the sight again. It was about a week later since the events, as he had been told by Talia he had quickly caught up with his real age and now looked about 33. It had been a rather strange experience for him, being able to actually see himself age, as if his life were in fast forwards.

He was disrupted from his thoughts by Raquel who gently wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and invited her to sit next to him. The Light's treatment had worked wonders, she had gone back to her usual energetic and perky self. It truly was a pleasure for the Atlantean. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"It is good to see you better..." He told her

"Don't I know it... It's nice to see you looking about the right age again!" She laughed

"Indeed, almost everything is right..." Kaldur muttered

"Almost?" Rocket repeated surprised

"There are a few matters left that require seeing to..."

They were disrupted by the sound of laughter originating from one of the outside chairs. It was Amistad's, the teen was under going some final checks from Miss Martian to ensure that they had sucessfully removed all of the Light's programming or potential methods of control. She'd almost finished now, it hadn't taken slightly longer as Rocket had threatened to smash her brains in should there be any 'oups' with Amistad's brain leaving him as a vegetable.

"Stop giggling!" Megan laughed also before turning to the proud parents "Your son's the only person I've ever met who's got a ticklish brain..."

"I always thought it was only behind the gills like his father." Declared Rocket with a smile

"It's not my fault..." Said the teenager holding back another laugh

"Well, Amistad allow Miss Martian to finish and then you will be done with it."

"Okey..." The teen tried his best to relax

Kaldur let out a low and quiet chuckle himself as Rocket gently tickled behind his gills. She had the good sense to stop quickly however as the Atlantean didn't usually like long tickle attacks. The parents got up from the bench where they had been sitting and walked over to Amistad. A few minutes later, Miss Martian's eyes stopped glowing and Amistad opened his own. The Martian stood up and smiled.

"You're all clear Amistad." She assured him "Let's just hope you never encounter a hostile telepath though... Those giggles..."

"Never have and I hope I never will!" Declared the teenager "Thank you Miss Martian."

"No problem. Sorry I've got to go, I'm on monitor duty!" She said

"Come back any time." Offered Raquel

The telepath nodded and walked over to the zeta beam where she promtly disappeared. They had been in surprisingly little trouble for their little escapade. Indeed, the league had been mainly releaved to have the kids back at all and hadn't really found it in them to blame the group for their little stunt. Still, Batman had found it in him to give them a few stern words, just like he had when they were teenagers new to the hero game.

"How are you feeling Ami?" Asked Raquel

"Great! I can finally think clearly again. I can even say the world Light without adding 'everyone will see' in front of it."

"A pity, I found that amusing..." Declared Kaldur with a smile

"Well, I didn't..." Said Amistad "It feels good to be myself again... I wonder how long the Light was messing with my brain for?"

"Not long Amistad... Rest assured, you are and have always been a good person." Kaldur told his son

"But a jerk..." The teen cut in "Look, I know I've been saying it since we got back but... I'm so sorry. Both of you..."

"Amistad, nobody's dead... In fact, you saved me." Rocket placed a hand on his shoulder "Even, if you really shouldn't have..."

Amistad smiled at both of his parents releaved to have their forgiveness. For some reason, the wound Kaldur had inflicted to his right eye remained as a visible scar and a permenant reminder of just how close they had come to disaster. It didn't bother him however, in fact in a way he felt he needed it. It would enable him to better control himself and gave him a stronger sense of humility, something which he realised that he needed.

"I believe we should be getting ready." Kaldur declared "The others will be here in a few hours..."

Raquel and Amistad darted off to their own rooms. Tonight was a party. Most of the team and league were turning up to celebrate yet another one of the Light's defeats. As usual, the island seemed the most logical place to hold such an event because of the large availible spaces and distance from the press. It meant of course that they'd been forced to clean up.

It was half eight when Kaldur was waiting outside. Looking out over the sea, now that the sun had set it was lit by the moon. He had dressed up, wearing a tuxedo, he was fiddling around with his boe tie and making a rather big mess of it. It as something he'd never really gotten used to and almost always required help with. Sadly, nobody was around to give him any assistance. He heard some footsteps on the tiles behind him and turned to see Amistad.

It was the first time he'd seen the teen with his dark hair comed down rather then spiky. He too was wearing a tuxedo but seemed to have suceeded in fixing his boe-tie. He walked over to his father and smiled slightly, he still wasn't completely at ease around his old man. It was largely from shame however, he was ashamed of the fact that he had almost killed him and found it very hard to stay in the other man's presence for too long alone.

"You look smart." Kaldur declared

"You too." Replied the teen "You need to fix that tie though..."

"I know. I am waiting for some assistance." The father explained

"I'll help. If you want." Amistad offered

Kaldur nodded and a few seconds later his boe-tie was properly tied up. It seemed slightly odd to him to have his son help him fix such a thing. He suspected that he should be the one teaching Amistad rather than vice versa but then again, wisdom was a two way street. He thanked his son who gave him a smile. There were some new faint footsteps coming towards them.

Kaldur turned around and felt his heartrate suddenly accelerate. Raquel was standing in the moonlight, she was wearing a beautiful purple dress the same colour as the aura which usually covered her when she was using her powers. She had done her hair up and put on some dangly earrings and some make-up.

"You are magnificent..." He managed almost breathless and feeling like a shy teenager once more

"Thank you..." She studied both boyfriend and son "Well, you both look very handsome."

"I guess this is time to say bye."

They turned around to look at Red Hood who had removed his helmet. He had a small bag full of his few possessions and looked like he was about readdy to leave. At that moment, Roy, Jade and Lian arrived all dressed up as well. They looked at the Bat's ex-sidekick who was looking at them with a rather odd expression, half way between regret and a frown.

"Maybe we'll meet again sometime." Declared Jason heading towards the portal

"A moment my friend." Kaldur stopped him "Perhaps, you might consider making the island your base of operations?"

"What?" He sounded surprised

"What he's trying to say..." Roy explained "Is would you like to stay here with us?"

"Me? Stay with you guys?" Red Hood raised an eyebrow

"Why not?! There's always room on the island for one more!" Amistad declared giving his father a descrete glance and receiving a smile

"Okey. If you insist but this doesn't mean that I'm making up with bats."

"In that case you might want to hide." Advised Rocket glancing over her shoulder and noticing the guests which were beginning to arrive

As she turned back, she noticed that Red Hood had already disappeared. The group quickly rushed over to the portal where the others were teleporting in. First to arrive were Richard, Zatanna and Ash. Like all the others present, Ash had agreed to keep Red Hood's participation and existantance a secret, according to his wishes. It seemed to right thing to do and somehow say thanks for the help and assistance that he had given them.

It was a relatively small party, only the members of her old team had turned up. It was something for old time's sake more than anything else. Adding to the Greysons were the Wests, Megan and Connor with his wife, Wendy and their twins, both too young to be part of the team at only six years old. The pairing had come as a bit of a surprise to everyone, as Wendy wasn't a superhero... Still, it seemed to be a good match.

The night blurred into itself as the adults chatted and the kids played even the older teens joined in with the youngest in a giant game of hide and seek which amused their parents. It brought them back to the "good old days". Around half way though the party, Rocket wondered through the small crowd. She could see her son and boyfriend talking. They had been for quite a while and looked rather serious. She had been wondering or not weather she should intervene but curiousity had finally gotten the best of her.

"I'm totally cool with it..." Amistad was saying "You don't even need to ask me! I was a jerk before but no longer!"

"Good... Raquel!" Kaldur noticed her "How are you?"

"Fine. Just came to see how you two were."

"We are well." The Atlantean declared

"I'll go catch up with Lian." Amistad stated

The proud parents watched as their son walked over to his friends. They bore no ill-feeling towards their friend, something that everyone was greatful for. Rocket's eyes widened in surprise as Kaldur gave her a peck on the cheek, usually he wasn't so open amoungst others and kept that kind of affectionate gesture for private or maybe if Roy and Jade were there. It was quite unlike him, he gave her a soft smile.

"Would you do me the honour of this dance?" He asked refering the the slow music currently playing

"You may..." She replied smiling

Most of the others were dancing even the teens had joined in. Kaldur smiled as they began slowly dancing with him taking the lead. Rocket kept her dark gaze locked in his silver stare both smiled softly, after a few moments Raquel rested her head against his strong chest. He smiled softly thinking about just how lucky he was to have her. She truly was one in a million, no... One in seven Billion... The only one who would ever be able to put up with all of his short comings...

"Raquel..." He muttered "Could you follow me please?"

Confused, she none the less agreed, following him to a slightly more secluded part of the patio away from the hearing distance of all the others, bare perhaps Superboy but there was very little that he could do about that. He sat Raquel down on the small stone wall, siting next to her. She was wondering what on earth he was playing at. One minute dancing, now, a midnight chat? Strange indeed...

"Raquel Ervin. I just wanted you to know that I love you with all of my heart as I do our son." She gave him a peck on the cheek

"I already know that..." She told him "The feeling's mutual."

"In that case..." He smiled "I have something to say, rather ask... Something I should have asked you sixteen years ago..."

Amistad could see his parents kissing out of the corner of his scarred eye. That would be a yes then... His father had asked the boy if he was okey with him marrying his mother. He had found the idea of Kaldur asking him obsurred! Of course he had no problem! He had come to accept his father for what he was : someone who had done much wrong in his past but had a good and nobel heart inside and loved both him and his mother. The teen turned as Lian leaned on his shoulder and gave him a knowing smile.

"What did I say?" She asked him "Things turned out fine."

"Yeah..." His voice trailed off "Hey, what's dad doing with his water bearers?"

Lian looked over confused, sure enough Kaldur'ahm had drawn his water bearers and were currently pointing them at the teens. Amistad noticed that with the exception of himself, Lian, Fiona and Ash everyone else had stepped back and currently had a wide grin on their faces. Suddenly, the water from the swimming pool swarmed up and grabbed the small group of surprised teens around the ankles and pulled them into the pool.

There were several yells of alarm from the kids followed by a series of splashes as they were all pulled into the water. It didn't take long for them to resurface however. They looked around in confusion wondering just why Kaldur had done that. The Atlantean approached the edge of the pool with a wide smile on his face.

"I told you I would have my vengance!" He told the kids who had locked him in the cupboard

"About time someone did that!" Richard laughed

The adults cheered and laughed much to their children's embarrasement and shame but soon they too began laughing. Nightwing and Flash cornered Kaldur and grabbed him chucking him also into the water before being pushed into the pool themselves by their wives. Soon, everyone was in. Kaldur chuckled as Rocket wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to keep them both afloat. Tonight, was a good night.

**/**

**Sorry for being late, I got destracted. That's for the reviews, just one more chapter! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

The sun was just setting over the sea. It was beautiful, one of those warm summer's evenings where the world just seemed right. Well, that was how Amistad saw it in any case. He couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be at the moment... It had been a year since his capture and he was glad it was all behind him. He hadn't actually encountered the Light since then and wasn't too sure if that was a good thing or not but had decided not to dwell on it for too long.

"She won't disappear if you close your eyes you know."

Amistad shook his head alerted by his mother's soft voice. He had been daydreaming. He smiled at them, informing them that he had heard them. They were sitting outside looking at the setting sun, his father was there as well. Lian, Roy, Jade and Jason weren't far away either, they were chatting quietly to one and his gaze remained fixed on the little lifeform in his mother's arms. His baby sister had been born only three days ago.

The little girl had dark skin. She rarely opened his large eyes but when occasionally she had done so, they had been able to notice that her eyes were a shade very similar to her mother's dark brown ones. Her hair although it was still small, was the same platinum blonde as that of her proud father. They had named her Haley Duram Ervin as Kaldur had adopted Raquel's family name upon marrying her.

"She looks better..." Amistad declared

"Indeed... She is very fortunate..." Kaldur muttered gently stroaking his sleeping daughter's head

She was far smaller than most babies and very quiet. They had put that down to her rather difficult birth, this time it hadn't been Raquel who had been in trouble. She had gone into labour a little over a month before she should have, after several hours panicking. Haley had been born but at first she had been believed to be a stillbirth as she wasn't crying or even breathing. Fortunatly, after a little bit of encouragement from her father, she had taken her first deep breath.

She was doing far better now and seemed to be virtually back to normal. The child stirred slightly in her mother's warm and caring embrace, where she had been sleeping quietly. Amistad smiled as he noticed his parent's eyes soften and felt his own do the same. His father's gills even puffed out slightly with pride, something he'd only seem them do a few times. They spent a few moments looking down at the baby before looking up at their older child.

"Would you like to hold her?" Asked Rocket

"What? Yes but..." Amistad was unsure "Are you sure, I'll be okey?"

"Do not worry..." Kaldur declared "Just mind her head and neck."

Amistad wasn't too sure himself but his parents seemed to trust. He took a deep breath as his mother slowly passed the baby to him. He was more than a little cautious as he gently did as his parents had said and made sure to support her neck. The little girl opened her big eyes and looked up at him. Her big brother smiled down at her, she tilted her head curiously before smiling and lefting up her little webbed hands, reaching towards the teen. Like her father, she had a nice pair of gills. Amistad smiled softly.

His father took the oppertunaty to pull up a chair and sit next to his wife. They both had a pair of very simple, matching gold wedding rings. Apaprently, the woman whom Kaldur had bought them from had been more than slightly surprised when an 18 year old had bought a ring and then a 24 year old had come to fetch them. Amistad would quite liked to have seen that.

They spent at least half an hour with Amistad gently rocking his little sister in his arms, as she gazed up at him mesmorized. She seemed to be facinated by this boy who bore a striking resemblance to the friendly man so often by her mother's side. Suddenly Amistad's communicator beeped quickly but carefully Haley was handed back to her mother.

"Torpedo! We need you ASAP, Wotan is going to try bocking out the sun again!" Yelled Nightwing

"I'm on my way!"

The young hero sprung up, Lian had also gotten the message. They both rushed towards the Zeta beams portal and quickly disappeared, forgetting about their parents who used to their children being called away on a mission without much of warning. Kaldur smiled down at his wife who returned the guesture.

"Teenagers..." He muttered

_**/**_

_**I know what you mean about Ami, I was going to give him one but couldn't figure out who or how to fit them in. Anyhow that's the end and that's for the reviews!**_


End file.
